


Dark Blue

by lennonxmacca



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, The Beatles, priscilla beaulieu - Fandom, priscilla presley - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonxmacca/pseuds/lennonxmacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winston Lennon (24) is an art history teacher at Calderstones High School with a dark past. His current desire for young girls leads him into the arms of one of his students, Priscilla Beaulieu (16). </p>
<p>Is it love or lust?  </p>
<p>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a new girl in a new school is always hard. Priscilla missed her friends back home; she missed the familiarity, the comfort and smell of home. She missed her school and teachers, the noisy kids on the block, the ice cream truck that would always come around at the same time every day, she missed it all.

Having been uprooted from house to house in her past, Priscilla was no stranger to starting anew. Growing up, Priscilla was always too pretty, therefore she always found it hard to make friends right away. Most girls were intimidated by her good looks, others thought she just looked like a plain ol' bitch. But by the time she had reached Del Valle Jr. High, she had established herself long enough to become one of the most popular girls in school. Priscilla received the highest marks in all her classes. She was dubbed the Queen of Del Valle Jr. High in her last year.

But that was all about to change.

"But father, I don't want to move to England! Its going to be a complete drag." wined Priscilla and she stomped her feet angrily on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry my dear, you have no choice." said her father, Don Beaulieu, as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't understand why we always have to move; things were going so good here! What about my friends?"

"Priscilla, we are leaving for England one week from today and that is final!" her father shouted, thusly ending the argument.

Priscilla's father was a sergeant in the Army. He was constantly being moved from base to base whenever the army need be. Her mother Ann was always supporting her husband, Priscilla and her younger brother and sister. Ann was the pillar of strength that held the family together, throughout every move.

Late one evening, Priscilla was packing up some of her belongings with a few drying tears in her eyes when she came across a box. She had never seen the box before and wondered how it got into her closet in the first place.

Opening the top, she found some strange pictures of herself as a baby, her mom and a strange man. Inside the box was also correspondence, addressed to her mom and a folded up American flag.

"Mother!?" she shouted as she ran from her room clutching the strange picture in her hand.

Priscilla looked around the house, calling for her mom until she found her.

"What is it sweetie?" replied Ann as she stood in the kitchen, packing away a few pots and pans.

"Who is this?" said Priscilla holding the photograph up to her mother face.

Ann's face turned ghostly white.

"Mother who is this man?" Priscilla demanded.

"Priscilla..." Ann took a jagged breath, "That man, is your father. Your real father."

"What do you mean my real father? Who have I been living with for 16 years?" Priscilla demanded.

"Cilla, sit down" Ann stated, slightly shaking. "Your fathers name was James Wagner. He was a navy pilot. We met when we were only 15 years old. We were in love. We had gotten married a few years later and we then had you. One day he was flying home to see you and his airplane malfunctioned. He died in a plane crash Priscilla, we were all alone."

"Mother I don't want to hear anymore!!!" shouted Priscilla as she covered her ears.

"Priscilla please listen to me, your father loved you very much." Ann pleaded with her daughter as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me? I always knew I didn't belong." Cried Priscilla.

"I didn't want to disturb the family; things were going so well. Please Priscilla, don't tell the others you know..." just as Ann was about to continue her sentence, her husband walked in.

"What's going on in here?" noticing his wife and daughter were teary eyed.

"Nothing honey, just moving jitters." replied Ann standing up, "I should start dinner." She stated and then left the room.

Mr. Beaulieu came over to where Ann was once siting on the bed and sat down besides Priscilla. "I got this for you, all the kids are going wild for it." he said as he handed her an Elvis Presley record. "Do try and cheer up Cilla, you never know, you may love England!"


	2. Chapter 2

One week later and he Beaulieu's were on their way to England.

It was October and school had already begun. Priscilla spent most of her day keeping to herself and avoiding the other kids. Her teachers seemed nice thus far, although she hadn't met all of them yet. Right before lunch she made her way to her art history class which was taught by a Mr. Lennon. Her teacher was a young man, possibly in his early thirties. He has a long slim nose, thin articulate lips with a strong jaw line. His hair was a reddish auburn and his almond eyes a deep brown. Priscilla had never seen such a uniquely handsome man back in the states such as him.

Priscilla walked over to an empty desk and sat down. She began to take her note book out when she looked up to catch the stare radiating off her teacher. Mr. Lennon smiled and walked over to Priscilla extending his hand.

"Welcome to Calderstones High." He said as he shook her hand, "You must be Priscilla."

"Hi, and thanks, I guess." Was all she could reply. He was the first teacher she has had all that who actually took a moment to welcome her and introduce themselves to her.

"With that accent I'm going ta guess you're from America, am I right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Texas, most recently." she stated dully as she glanced at the floor.

"Hey, no sad faces. A pretty bird like you will have a whole lot of friends by the 'nd of the year."

And with that he returned to the front of the classroom to start class.

Priscilla sighed and turned to look out the window. She reminisced about home and her friends. She wondered what everyone was doing and if she was even missed. It was always raining in England. Of the few days her family actually spent there since they arrived, it had rained non stop. Dreary, dank and bleak. Priscilla hated it already.

-

That night Priscilla lay in her bed with the picture of her real father clutched between her hands, tears streaming down her face. Her whole life was a lie; the ones she had loved most, deceived her. Who could she trust? Oh, if there were ever a night where her father could swoop down from heaven and save her from this hell, it would be tonight. She waited and waited.....

Nothing.

"Daddy please, come and save me..." she whispered into the nothing, slowly closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks began to slip and slide away. Priscilla had yet to make any real friends. A few students had befriended her but most kept her at a distance. She hated all of her classes except for Mr. Lennon's. Not that she enjoyed art history, at all. She rather enjoyed him. He was witty, sarcastic and funny. It was the only time during her school day that she actually enjoyed being there.

"And the next slide class depicts a self portrait done by Frieda Kahlo." Mr. Lennon said, interrupting Priscilla thoughts, "As you can tell by her uni-brow, she was quite the looker."

The class erupted in laughter as Mr. Lennon looked over to Priscilla, causing her to mentally tense up as his eyes met hers.

Suddenly the bell sound and it was the end of class.

Priscilla was thankful for the bell that day.

As she gathered her stuff together getting ready to head to the cafeteria, she felt someone step behind her. She jumped slightly and turned around. It was Mr. Lennon.

"Enjoying my class so far?" he asked with a smug smile and he tilted his head back ever so slightly while grabbing the collar of his suit jacket with both his hands.

Priscilla couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Mr. Lennon, of course. Your class is one of my favorites."

Her teacher couldn't help but admire Priscilla's beauty for was truly a work of art herself. She always wore her long black hair piled up high on-top of her head with a long cascading curl over her shoulder. Tight skirt sets and high heels, lipstick and eyeliner. She had eyes so blue it was like looking into a tropical pool you would find in Hawaii. Her skin was snow white and soft with pouty lips and a roman nose. She was short and slender, dainty and elegant. Priscilla didn't look like other girls her age. She was mature, sophisticated.

"Please, call me John." He replied as his eyes wondered over her, head to toe.

Priscilla didn't know how she should take this strange Englishman. Surely teachers in the states didn't go around introducing themselves to students on a first name basis. Maybe it was so sort of British hospitality, she though.

"Okay, John." She said looking down as his name escaped her lips for the first time. "I must be going. I have to get to lunch."

"Oh, right. Mustn't starve now darlin'" he joked.

"Right, bye Mr. Len-, oh, I mean John." Priscilla said half running away.

-

Priscilla sat in the corner of the lunchroom. Alone. She was deeply engrossed in her thoughts about her conversation with Mr. Lennon. He surly was peculiar. But not in a bad way. She found herself intrigued by him. What was it about him? Surly he was much older than her. But there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Priscilla walked home in a fog, the rain had started coming down in buckets. Being accustomed to the weather in Texas, naturally Priscilla had forgotten her umbrella. Onward she walked, dodging puddles to no avail. The rain began to beat steadily on her the books she was using to cover her head. Just then a car pulled up along side of her and the door popped open.

"Hop in Priscilla!" a voice shouted from inside. It was Mr. Lennon.

"Oh no I shouldn't." she stated as she raised her hands in detest.

"You're getting soaked. I insist!" Priscilla looked around for a few seconds. "Com'ed, you're getting me seats wet!" With that Priscilla reluctantly hopped into the car.

"You're lucky I saved you ya know." John stated handing her a towel he had in his back seat.

Priscilla smiled "Thank you, for picking me up."

"It's no worry. Besides, I couldn't live with meself if I didn't stop ta get ya. I can see it now..." he said spreading apart his hands dramatically, "Poor little Priscilla, washed up on the side of the road while the evil Lennon drove away to leave her in the ditch." he said as he ruffled the towel in her hair.

Priscilla laughed, "Oh yeah, real evil."

"How about, you come back ta mine? I can make you a cuppa tea, warm you up a bit an take you home." John said gazing into her crystal like eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, my parents might get worried." Priscilla started to protest.

"Nonsense, just ring them when we get to mine, tell them you will be home shortly." He smiled in protest.

Priscilla looked back at him searching his eyes. There was something trusting there, comforting. "Oh, alright. But only for a little bit." Priscilla never did anything without asking for her parents permission first.

But, there was a first time for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

As they pulled up to John's flat, the rain had gotten so heavy you could barely see what lie ahead. Thunder cracked and the sky lit up with lightening.

"Come on then, no use staring at it." Said John as Priscilla stared blankly at the rain falling from the sky.

Within seconds the both ran from the car into John's flat. The inside John's home was quite tidy, much to Priscilla's surprise. Everything was super modern. Black leather sofa, dark wooden floors, clean white walls which were naturally scattered with a few pieces of framed art. Coffee tables and end tables adorned with various sculptures and books on art. Priscilla then proceeded to take her high heel shoes off; she didn't want to be a rude house guest and dirty up the white carpet that was located in the middle of the sitting area.

"Tea?" questioned John as he then proceeded to take his jacket off and loosen his tie.

"Yes, but first I need to phone my parents." Priscilla stated politely.

"Oh yes of course, the phone is right in the living room." Said John with a small smile, pointing toward the direction of the phone.

As Priscilla walked over to the phone, she could feel Johns eyes follow her across the room. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just new to her. A man of John's age never paid her much attention before. It felt exciting.

"Hello mother?" Priscilla began as she replied to her mothers greeting.

"Priscilla where are you? You were supposed to be home from school an hour ago!" Ann exclaimed with worry in her voice.

Priscilla wasn't too sure she should tell her mom that she was with a boy, none the less an older boy who happened to be her hot teacher. Not that Priscilla ever lied to her parents in the past, but something about John intrigued her. After all, she didn't want to risk upsetting her parents thusly spoiling any chances of seeing him again outside of school.

So, she did want any teenage girl would do. She lied.

"Yes mother I'm okay." She said in a softer voice, "I'm at my friend Pam's house. The rain was so bad she offered me a lift to her place." she continued, hoping John wouldn't hear her lie.

"Well, okay Cilla. I'm happy you are finally making new friends. But don't be out too late! Remember, you still have class in the morning."

"Right mother, I will be home soon." She said with a smile. Her plan was working. Besides, it was only a small white lie. What harm could it do? "Bye mother." She said as she noticed John enter the room.

"I wasn't sure 'ow you liked your tea so I've brought you milk and suga'." stated John carrying a tray with two tea cups, a spoon, sugar and milk.

"Thanks." Priscilla smiled as she prepared her tea.

"So 'ow do you like England so far?" John asked trying to erase the awkward silence that was passing between the two of them.

"It's okay. I really didn't want to move. But, I guess I'm used to it at this point." Priscilla sighed.

"What do ya mean?" John asked, not sure what she meant by her last remark.

"My dad, he's in the Army. We get moved around a lot." She explained, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Ahh, I see." He said taking a sip of his tea, "So, do all American girls look as pretty as you or are you just an exception?" he questioned with a smile.

Priscilla could feel her face heat up as she blushed. "Mr. Lennon," she half whispered, "Should you be saying these things to one of your students? I mean..." Priscilla hesitated as she continued, "Isn't it wrong?"

John moved closed, pushing her long hair behind her shoulder, "It's only wrong if you tell me it is." He said as he leaned forward and peered into her pale aqua blue eyes, "Is it Priscilla? Is it wrong?" he said now mere inches away from her face.

John leaned forward slightly in effort to join their lips together. Priscilla then suddenly got up, "I have to go!" she stated. "I told my mother I would be home as soon as the rain stopped and..." she said trailing off to look out the window "It looks like its stopped."

Priscilla fidgeted with her fingers as John slowly rose to his feet. He then cupped both her hands in his in effort to calm her down. "I'll get my coat." He stated, staring into both of her eyes with a smile.

Priscilla sighed.

"What had I done? I mean, he is really handsome, smart, he has a good job. So what if he is my teacher? Sure he is a little older than me but, so what? I totally goofed this one. Way to go Priscilla." She thought to herself.

The drive to Priscilla's house was a quite one. Neither Priscilla not John spoke a word to each other if it wasn't for Priscilla giving him directions to her house. As they made their way closer to their final destination, Priscilla started to feel as if she made a mistake. He is a really nice guy, there was no need to have acted the way I did, she thought.

"Well, this is my house." She said plainly. "Thanks again for the tea, you were real sweet." She said with a smile, trying to smooth things over.

"Ay, no problem. 'ey, if you're ever in need of a cup, you know where ta find some then." John said with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Priscilla still smiling as she stepped from out of the car, "Goodnight, and thanks again!" and with that she shut the door and began to walk toward her house. As she came closer to her front door, she turned around to glance toward John to give him a friendly wave goodbye. With sadness, her face dropped as she realized he was gone.

"Damn." she whispered to herself, "I really blew it that time."

-

That night Priscilla didn't feel like hanging around her family. She quickly ate supper and excused herself shortly after to get washed up and ready for bed.

She lay on her bed, black hair sprawled out along side of her as she stared up at her ceiling. She began to let her mind wander with thoughts of John and how it would have been to kiss him. Sure she had kissed other guys, but John, he was different. He was older, obviously more experienced than Priscilla or any other guy she had kissed. Although Pricilla was still a virgin, she was no stranger to foreplay or the naked body of a male. She felt her mind drift to the thought of how John's lips would feel and what kind of kisser he would be. She imagined him telling her how beautiful she was while he touched face and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She stated to feel flush with the thought of John pressed hard against her body. She thought about what it would feel like to have sex with him. To have him inside of her, saying her name, telling her how good she felt.

Suddenly, Priscilla's hand wandered under her night gown down to her clit where she found herself wet with excitement. She bit down onto her lip as she fingered herself with the thought of John's hard dick inside of her. She could he him saying her name, telling her she was gorgeous, telling her he couldn't live without her. Coming close to her orgasm, she sped up her movements until she felt her body vibrate with ecstasy.

As quickly as it began, it had ended. She was alone with the thought that she had just pleasured herself to her teacher. The one who tried to kiss her only hours before whom she rejected and ran away from.

It was with that thought that Priscilla knew what she had to do. She had to have another chance with John alone; no matter what may be the risk.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Priscilla woke up extra early. She wanted to look her best, particularly for certain art history teacher. She did her hair extra tall with thick black eyeliner that lined her eyes. She adorned a tight tweed dress, complete with black leather gloves, matching clutch, Cuban heel stockings and black patent high heels. She was dressed to kill.

"Young lady where do you think you're going like that?!" said Ann as she took a ghastly look at her daughter, all dressed up for a modest day at school.

"Oh this?" laughed Priscilla, here we go again, another lie, she thought, "Pam and I are going to a dance after school, Pam's mom said she would picks up from from school and drop us off! Isn't that nice of her?" she said trying to sound convincing.

"Well gee Priscilla, I think it's wonderful that you're spending so much time with Pam, but don't you think your father and I should meet her?" said Ann as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sure mom, just not today okay? I promise soon." Smiled Priscilla.

"Well, at least let your father an I take a picture of you. You do look so pretty." Her mother said warmly.

Priscilla proceeded to picked up their poodle, Honey, for a picture in their front yard. Hastily, after a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, Priscilla was off to school. "I promise I wont be home late." She said with a smile as she disappeared further and further down the sidewalk.

-

All of her morning classes seemed a blur. Walking the halls, Priscilla received various looks from the other students. _I guess they've never seen someone with good taste in fashion before,_ she thought smugly.

She decided it was best to stop quickly into the bathroom to check on her hair before art history class. Glancing in the mirror, she was pleased with what she saw. After applying a quick coat of lipstick, she then headed out the bathroom and straight towards Mr. Lennon's class. Holding her breath, she entered his class room.

Upon entry into his classroom, confusion set in. She became face to face with a short, pudgy elderly lady. She glanced back to the door of the class room to check the numbers. 109, I'm in the right room, she thought. "Excuse me, where is Mr. Lennon?" she asked, bewilderment written all over her face.

"I'm afraid he isn't in today. Bad cold. I'll be your substitute teacher for the day." She smiled.

 _Great, I got all dressed up for nothing._ Priscilla thought as she made her way to her usual desk. Opening her book, she glanced out the window. _Bad cold? He was fine yesterday? Maybe I should go check up on him. He said I could always stop by for tea. Besides, I wouldn't be imposing, would I?_ she rationalized with herself. Would I?

Priscilla never skipped school, ever, but desperate times called for desperate measures. As the bell rang to sound the end of art history and the beginning of lunch, she decided it was best she visit Mr. Lennon instead of finishing off the rest of her classes for the day. _It was only three more classes anyway, besides, what if he is really sick. He needs someone to take of him, doesn't he?_ Thought Priscilla as she exited the school and headed out onto the long and winding road that would lead her to Mr. Lennon's door.

Gazing up at the building which she thought was John's, she tried to remember her surroundings the day she came to visit his flat. It had been raining pretty hard that day and she didn't quite get a chance to familiarize herself with the area. Deciding to go with her gut, she knocked bravely on the door which she believed to belong to John.

After a few minutes, having got no response, she started to doubt she had the right door. Deflated, she began to turn to walk away. Where she would go? She was supposed to be at school, followed by an imaginary dance to attend with an an imaginary best friend Pam. Feeling stupid, Priscilla sat on the curb. Head in hands, looking toward her shoes.

"Priscilla?" someone spoke from behind her. She turned around to meet the gaze of John. "Priscilla is that you?" he said as he now was walking toward her sitting on the curb. "What are you doing here?" he smiled, "C'mon, a pretty bird like you shouldn't be sittin on the ground." He said as he extended his hand to help her up. His eyes then caught sight as to what she was wearing, her clothes hugged her body in all the right places. He smiled at the sight before his eyes.

"Hey, you're not sick." She stated bitterly, "Why didn't you come to school today?"

"You mean work." he said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Same difference." She stated with a bratty tone.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" grinned John.

"Well uh, I was in class, but then I decided to leave, and I was walking along and I remembered you lived here, so I figured I would say hello, see how you were and stuff." Okay so I sorta lied she thought, I couldn't tell him why I really left.

"So you just decided to leave, ay? 'nd where were you goin' all dressed up?" he asked knowingly that she was lying.

 _Shit!_ "Uh, my parents you see, we dress up on Fridays." _Damn, I am sure lying a lot these days._ "It's what we do." She continued.

"Uh huh, well would you like to come in?" he asked her as he gestured toward his door.

"Yes, now that I think about it, I would love some of that tea you offered me the other day." She said with a sly smile.

"Well, lucky you I happen to have some." He said as he walked her into his flat. Closing his door, he made his way into the kitchen.

Priscilla made her way into John's flat. She wasn't really sure what her plan was past this point. All she knew was that she had to be alone with him. Inside her, she had a desire so strong to taste him, feel his skin, stare into his eyes, it was driving her crazy. She had never felt like this before. She ravished every minute of it. She toed around his living room in her delicately stocking covered feet looking for pictures of John. Not one picture of him anywhere, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard the kettle boil. _Maybe I should use his bathroom, to freshen up a bit,_ she thought, losing her train of thought.

"Mr. Lennon, would you mind if I used your restroom quickly?" Priscilla asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Sure, firs room on the left." John stated, as he poured hot water into each of the two cups, never lifting his stare.

Walking down the hall, Priscilla easily found the bathroom. After all, his flat was small and not very hard to get lost in.

Gazing in the mirror, Priscilla fluffed the top of her hair with her fingers and smiled. She reached into her black leather clutch to fish for a few cosmetics she had brought with her. Carefully, she applied a bit of powder to her nose as well as another swipe of lipstick to her lips.

Walking down the hall and into the living room she found john sitting on the couch with two cups of tea. "I brought out the milk and sugar." He smiled and she sat next to him and began to make her tea.

"Thank you, Mr. Lennon."

"Please, I told you before, call me John. Ya know, you aught to just tell me how you like your tea. Being this is becoming a reoccurring rendezvous." He said as he traced a finger along the side of her knee. Gasping at the sudden touch of his fingers, she met his eyes with hers, "Only this time, don't go making excuses about yer mum." He said slowing closing the gap between their lips.

Priscilla felt stiff as she felt the heat of John's lips come crashing down upon hers. Without hesitation, her hands flew into his hair as she grabbed him and pull him impossibly closer to her body. "God, Priscilla, look at what you do to me." He said as he shoved her hand down to feel he hardness behind his pants. "You make me weak, you make me lose my self control." He panted into her hot mouth. She began to moan as she processed the meaning behind his words. "Ever since I saw you, I had to have you." John added as he broke apart their kiss and held her face in his hands. "I couldn't help myself, I would see you come into my class wearing those tight skirts and it would drive me mad. I'd catch myself staring in-between your thighs, just to catch a glimpse of your panties." He then kissed her mouth so hard she could swear he drew blood. "You do this to me, and don't like it." He pulled away and searched her eyes.

Priscilla could see a darkness in his eyes; as much as it scared her, it lit her body on fire. She had never felt a rush like this before. Every limb tingled with excitement, fire and passion. Every part of her needed to be with him, to feel him to connect with him on a deeper level. She didn't even know these types of desires existed.

She giggled, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Punish you." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

John Lennon’s life was often speckled with sorrow and loss. At the age of five, John was raised by his stern auntie, Mimi, his mother’s sister. Nether one of his parents could manage to provide a stable home for John at the time. Ultimately, Mimi stepped in to do the job for the both of them. John’s parents parted ways and were often absent in his adolescent life. At 15, John would suffer one of he first greatest losses in his life; Mimi’s husband George Smith would die that year due to a sudden hemorrhaging of his liver. He collapsed on the floor right in front of John where he was soon after pronounced dead. John would often look to George as a father figure, a relationship he had held so close to his heart.

Shortly after Georges death, John would reconnect with his mother. Their love for music and the zest of life would bring them closer than ever. Julia would eventually provide John with a free spirited environment where he could create his own art, music and poetry. John would often retreat to the carefree home of his mother when he felt the weight of Mimi’s world tying him down. Unfortunately, at the age of 17 John would again endure another loss, the one of his own mother. Julia had been hit on foot while crossing the road by a drunk off duty police officer en route to Mimi’s house for tea. 

John found the loss of these two most prominent people nearly unbearable. He started to fill his life with sex, alcohol and all night parties. Nameless women and cheap thrills speckled his life as he became numb to the reality that is life. It was at this time that Mimi had enough of John’s erratic behavior. For his own good, Mimi forced John to make something of himself. Being a student of high marks, it was only natural for John to continue his studies after he had graduated. Because of this, he became immersed in the art culture and its freedom of expression. He gravitated toward artists who broke boundaries and rebelled against the system. He saw a lot of himself within those artists. Because of this, he wanted to share with the world his love of art and the meaning behind it all. These passions lead him to teaching. In retrospect, he owed a majority of his success to his aunt Mimi, though he would never express it to her.

But inside, something was missing. There was a void John couldn’t fill, not matter what he tried. There was always a dark side to John he would have to hide. He often reveled in the feeling of power and dominance. He was very possessive of his love interests and would go as far as stalking them in fear that they too would one day leave him. This often left John single and lonely. 

John never intentionally looked to hurt anyone, but as his first three years wrapped up as a new teacher within the walls of Calderstones, he often found his temptation for younger women hard to resist. The first time it had happened, he swore he would never let it happen again. But that didn’t last very long. What started out as a few blow jobs in his classroom turned into groping sessions in the janitors closet to late nights with rough sex and drinks at his flat with his pick of any underage women he would pursue. He had the looks, the body and the wit that could charm any woman he wanted. John found that the younger these girls were, the easier it was to manipulate them, to make them do things that were ordinarily considered taboo or forbidden by most older women his age. 

This became an addiction to John; the thrill of the chase. The idea that he lived a life of duplicity; that he was a teacher and he sexually could dominate any girl he chose, it excited him and gave him a thirst he never knew he had. He wouldn’t stop he couldn’t. He had a taste of blood and he wanted more. 

It was then that he has met Priscilla. She has sauntered into his life when he was at the peak of his illicit desires. She came across as so innocent, so perfectly corruptible to him. To make matters worse, he had never seen a young lady so ravishingly beautiful. It was as if she was untouchable. This drove John wild. He had tried and tried to make subtle moves on Priscilla since the first day he laid eyes on her. He became more frustrated as the weeks went by. He spent the entire 40 minutes of class trying to hide his hard one every time he allowed his eyes to follow up Priscilla’s legs to ultimately land in-between her thighs. His stare would dance across her breasts as he studied her breathing and noticed the rise and fall of her chest. These indulgences would often leave him with his hand down his pants, locked in the men’s room in desperate need for release. He had never been rendered so helpless in his life. Priscilla’s blatant disregard for his advances was causing him to go weak with lust and angry with determination. 

He wanted to punish her, he wanted to teach her a lesson she would never forget. 

-

Priscilla’s smiled dropped as the words fell from John’s mouth.

“I want to punish you Priscilla. You’ve been a very bad girl.” John smiled as he pressed himself hard into her thigh. 

Priscilla’s eyes widened with fear, “John, your scaring me. Please stop.”

“Don’t play with me Priscilla, I know as much as you do that you want this.” He said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection that was now uncomfortably confined in his pants. “Don’t fuck with me.” He hissed pressing his nose against hers so that they were now pupil to pupil. Grabbing a handful of her hair he smashed his lips to hers, nearly suffocating her with kisses deep and violent. 

Panting with fear and excitement Priscilla began to moan as John began to grind his hard dick against her panties. 

“Look at you.” He whispered as he traced a finger down her delicate cheek. He then slid his hand up her skirt and found the wetness between her legs. “Yes, that’s it baby, look at how wet I make you.” He said as desire dripped from his voice. He then harshly slid two fingers into her core. Without hesitation he began to pump her with his fingers harder and harder making her grunt with pain. “Do you like it when Daddy fucks you with his fingers?” he questioned sadistically.

Priscilla mentally froze, everything was a blur up until this point. Things were moving so fast, she hardly had a chance to register what was going on. 

“What… did you say?” she stammered.

“Say it Priscilla. Say you like it when Daddy plays with your pussy.” John said through a sinful grin. 

Priscilla moaned in response.

“Say it!” John shouted as he then harshly slipped another finger inside of her, pumping her harder and harder.

“No!” she cried, a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Fucking ‘ell. Tell me you want your daddy to take his cock and fuck your tight, wet, pussy.” He tried again. 

“No!” she said not giving in.

“Stubborn one aren’t ya. Well Priscilla you’re going to be sorry you said no. You made Daddy very upset. And you know what happens to bad girl’s when their Daddy is upset with them?”

Priscilla held John’s stare. Somehow she knew he wouldn’t really hurt her. Somehow she knew this was something deeper, she knew he felt it too. She knew she wasn’t just another girl. Priscilla was almost positive John was rarely challenged by a woman. As angry as he became, she knew he liked it.

She then spit in John’s face. “Fuck you John Lennon, I will not say it!”

John then abruptly pulled his hand from out her core to abruptly slap her on the face. Smacking her own cum across her face at the same time. Priscilla fell from the couch and onto the floor as John stormed away into his bedroom and slammed his door shut.

Stunned, Priscilla clutched her face. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, the stinging on her cheek had subsided. She slowly started to stand up and pull her dress down from above her knees. _Should I leave? What if I was wrong? What if he will hurt me?_ She thought.

Priscilla slowly started to gather her things. She glanced at the closed door of John’s bedroom with a sigh. He sure was a complicated man, she rationed with herself. Yet she stood there, clutching her shoes and gloves in hand, staring blankly at his door. _What’s wrong with you, girl?? Just leave! Report him to the police, he’s obviously crazy,_ she began to rant in her head. Yet she stood there, disheveled with her planted feet into his plush carpet. 

With one last glance she felt herself began to turn and walk out his front door, “I’ve got to go to the police.” she muttered as she struts onto the concrete sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

As Priscilla made her way to the police station the sun began to set. For once it had not been raining and air was slightly cool. As she came closer and closer to the station her steps became slower and slower. _I don’t know if I can do this._ She thought to herself. It was as if the devil and angel sat upon each of her shoulders, telling her what to do. _I should turn him in, he’s a freak. But there is something about him, I don’t know what it is…_ she trailed off until someone grabbed ahold of her shoulder. 

“Do you need any help miss?” a policeman asked her with a smile.

Jumping slightly from being startled Priscilla spun around to meet the friendly eyes of the officer, “No, I’m quite alright. I thought I was lost but I seem to have found my way.” she smiled innocently. 

“Alright, cheers young lady.” He answered as he entered the station.

With that, Priscilla headed home. _I can’t do it. I can’t turn him in. I just can’t bring myself to do it._ She thought. _What if I secretly liked it?_ She thought with a smile. She was conflicted to say the least. The idea of John both scared her and excited her. She wanted to much to resist him, but at the same time she found herself longing for his intimacy. She was scared of his weird sexual thirsts but was too ashamed to admit to herself that she may actually like them too. Conflicted, she continued to walk home.

Once inside her home, Priscilla avoided the line of questioning as to why she was home so early when she was supposed to be at a party. Priscilla simply told her mother she wasn’t feeling well and decided to head home early. Once inside her room she began to get ready for a long weekend ahead. One that would not surly not include the likes of John Lennon.

-

Monday morning came quicker than expected. Priscilla toyed with the idea of faking sick to be able to stay home to avoid an awkward encounter with John. 

She spent a few moments recalling her dull weekend at home. Most of her days were spent taking care of her younger brother and sister, Michelle and Don. She also helped her mother with various chores around the house, completed some home work as well as some studying.

From time to time Priscilla caught herself daydreaming about John. She was confused by him but couldn’t resist thinking about him. It was a morbid curiosity that she just couldn’t shake.

“Priscilla honey, time to get up!!” her mother called from the kitchen.

Slowly rising from her bed to face herself in the mirror, Priscilla sighed, _This is going to be a long day. ___

__-_ _

__All of the mundane events from this morning lead her up until this very moment. It was 12 noon. There Priscilla she stood in front of her locker, panic in her eyes. Art history began at 12:05pm. I have to face him, she thought, convincing herself to be strong. Grabbing her art history book, she was mentally readying herself for one of the most awkward experiences of her life._ _

__Head held high, she entered John’s classroom. Upon her entrance, he was too busy writing something on the blackboard to even notice that she entered the room, or so she thought. Priscilla took her usual seat in the and immediately crossed her legs. Memories of what John had confessed to her the Friday before came back, flooding her mind. It was at that moment her eyes met Johns. They seemed to glimmer with excitement for a moment, until the bell rang._ _

__“Alright class, today we will be discussing the Fauvist movement!” he announced rather happily. “In French, tha’ translates to, ‘wild beasts’.” He hissed as he stared directly at Priscilla. The rest of the class laughed._ _

__Lecture dragged on while John spoke of this period in art. He spoke about it so excitedly that Priscilla could tell he very much appreciated this particular style of art. She found it uncanny how all the portraits were done up with such unnatural colors choices. Amongst his slides were portraits of lady’s with blue faces, purple hair and green noses. It was very bizarre._ _

__Finally, the bell sound thusly marking the end of class._ _

__As Priscilla gathered her belongings, Johns voice startled her. “Priscilla, please stay after class for a moment, thank you.” John said sternly. As Priscilla peered upward to meet his gaze, he gave her a quick wink. _Oh shit! I’m dead!_ She thought as she swallowed hard. What could he possibly do here though? On school grounds? In a classroom? Surely I must be safe here, she added._ _

__Once all the students had left the room, John proceeded to close the door of the classroom._ _

__“Priscilla.” He stated as he walked over to her desk, “I’m sorry about the other night. I don’t know what came over me.” he added as he now stood over her as she sat at her desk._ _

__Surely he didn’t mean that, she thought. “S’okay. I…” she started to answer._ _

__“I heard what you said.” He cut her off._ _

__“What did I say?” She played dumb._ _

__“About reporting me, about going to the police.” He added as his stare bore into her eyes._ _

__Priscilla then stood up, she had enough of his games and his intimidation tactics. “I don’t know how the girls around here are or how people in England get their kicks, but in America we don’t do things like that. You don’t say such things to a young lady. It isn’t proper.” She said leaning into him, “You don’t scare me, John Lennon.” She added, half lying to herself._ _

__John’s response was laughter._ _

__“What are you laughing at?” Priscilla was now thoroughly confused and angry._ _

__“You’re so feisty, you know?” he said as his raised his hands to grip her arms on both sides of her body. “I don’t know what to do with you Priscilla.” He smiled._ _

__Priscilla on the other hand, was not amused. “I don’t want you to do _anything_ with me.” she said with all of the anger she could muster up. As she reached for her books, John softly grabbed her hand. _ _

__“Ahh but you see Priscilla, I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong.” He began to lean in close to her ear. She could feel is breath hit her neck as he then spoke, “I think you want me to do _everything_ to you.”_ _

__Priscilla found herself melting at the sound of John’s voice ringing in her head._ _

__“Stop trying to convince yourself it’s wrong when it feels so right.” He hissed as she let his hand trail up her leg under her dress._ _

__Her next words were a shock to John, but even more so, to Priscilla herself. “Not here, someone will see us.” She half moaned as he began to rub the fabric between her legs._ _

__“But isn’t that what’s exciting about it all? You know, the thrill? Knowing at any moment, someone could walk in that door an’ see me fucking you with me fingers. See you moaning me name as I make you cum in me hand.”_ _

__John then shoved Priscilla’s panties to the side as he began rubbing her sensitive clit._ _

__“I see you’re wet for _Daddy_.” He said with a glint of evil in his eyes. _ _

__Priscilla moaned in response. Suddenly, she trapped John’s lips against hers, kissing him hungry and hard. She began to bite at his neck and lick seductively under his chin. She was a woman possessed by her desires._ _

__John always played the dominant one when it came to his sexual experiences with his students. It was fun while it lasted; these girls would do anything John wanted until he became bored. Shortly after his boredom set in, he would make excuses as to why they hadn’t spent time together and just ignore them until they left him alone. Priscilla was different, she wasn’t like the others. John could feel her try and dominate him, he felt it since the very first night they were together… and he wanted more._ _

__John began to slip his fingers into her wetness. “Look wha’ you made Daddy do. You made him fuck you in public, in class.” He said has his hand began to pump her harder and harder, his own erection threating to bust through his pants. “Say ‘ _Daddy _please make me cum.” John knew she wouldn’t call him Daddy last time they were together. But that was what he liked so much about her, she had a fire inside her; she was different. He thought her self control was extraordinary.___ _

____“… make me cum.” She half whispered, passion taking hold of her voice._ _ _ _

____“What was that kitten?” he asked as he hungrily sucked at her neck, squeezing her breast through her shirt._ _ _ _

____She swooned at her new nickname. It sounded so dirty coming from his lips. She could feel her knees go suddenly weak._ _ _ _

____“ _Daddy_ …. make me cum.” He repeated._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Daddy.” Priscilla sighed, surprising herself. She was in too deep, lust muddling her mind._ _ _ _

____John sighed, he felt as if he could explode just from her words alone. “Ahh, Kitten, you make me weak.” he slurred, drunk on passion._ _ _ _

____Priscilla then decided to seize the upper hand in this situation. If John wanted to dominate her, she would in turn dominate him. She gathered all the strength in her body to abruptly push John’s hand out from under her skirt. “Daddy, do you want me to make you cum?” she asked innocently. She began to palm his erection through his pants._ _ _ _

____“Maybe we should go in the closet, so we wont get caught.” John stuttered._ _ _ _

____“Oh but Daddy, isn’t this part of the _thrill_?” she smirked as used his own words against him. She then began to drop to her knees. _ _ _ _

____Priscilla knew they could get caught, but she didn’t care. She was tired of being boring, doing everything her mother told her, being a good girl, always doing want was right. Her whole life was a lie; why should she have to listen to anyone? Her own family wasn’t who she thought they were. She lost control of her life, and she couldn’t grab on. At this very moment she felt empowered, sexy and in command._ _ _ _

____“Priscilla…” John started to protest. She had already unzipped his trousers and slid his underwear down along with them._ _ _ _

____“Daddy, don’t say no.” she smiled as she gazed up to meet his stare. Without another word from John, she slid his hard dick into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked fiercely up and down his length._ _ _ _

____“Oh Kitten, look at what you’ve done to me.” He moaned as he raked his fingers through her jet black hair._ _ _ _

____Priscilla’s began to caress his balls and massage them with her free hand. John’s increasingly load moans let her know he was close to his orgasm. Her head bobbed quickly as she felt his balls tighten, signaling the approach of his release. John grabbed the back of her head and began to shove his cock in her mouth, hard, forcing her to choke on his size. With one last thrust he came in her mouth._ _ _ _

____Wiping her mouth, she ran her other hand through her hair quickly. John sat exhaustedly in the desk that was formally hers, he was too stunned for words. Priscilla gathered her books off her desk and smiled, “Later, Mr. Lennon.” She said singsongy. The bell then rang to mark the end of her lunch period._ _ _ _

_____I am kinda hungry. Oh well, I guess you could say I technically did eat something_ , she thought with a laugh as she exited his room, leaving John disheveled and vibrating with ecstasy._ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

John was enamored by Priscilla. Everything about her was different; she had willpower. She wasn’t the type of girl who told you how she felt about herself; she was mysterious. 

“I can’t explain it Paul, she’s not like the others.” John said with a sigh as he spoke about Priscilla to his best friend, Paul McCartney. “She fascinates me. God, I sound soft.”

“I don’t know about all this John. She’s your student.” Paul rationed as he took a long drag from his cigarette. “I mean; can’t you get in trouble?”

“Bloody hell Paul, of course I could get in trouble. They could ‘ave me fucking arse for it.” John said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

“I say just let it go man, you ‘ave too much on the line.” Paul was always the voice of reason in John’s life. He knew about John’s dark side; his thirst for inflicting pain and appetite for dominance. Paul knew very well about John’s past and exactly what type of person he was. “Messing about with your students has gone on long enough, don’t you think? Forget ‘er.” 

“I can’t Paul. She isn’t some bint I’m fuckin’ cos I’m bored.” John said as he lit a cigarette.

“Then what is she?” Paul questioned.

“I don’t really know yet Paul. But she’s something else.” John said with a long exhale of smoke.

-

The next day before school, Priscilla made sure to look her best. She secretly hoped for another chance to be alone with John. She wore her eye makeup heavy and dark, with her long black hair down. She was hoping her looks alone would seduce John and render him putty in her hand. 

As she prepared to leave house her father stopped her in her tracks.

“And where do you think you’re going looking like that young lady?” Paul Beaulieu said in a stern tone.

“I’m going to school. Where else would I be going?” Priscilla snapped back.

“Like hell you are, go take that stuff off your eyes, now!!” her father retorted.

“No, and you can’t make me.” Priscilla said as she leaned into him with a pointed finger. “You’re not even my _real_ father.” She added.

“Priscilla!!” her mother shouted.

“What did you say??” Paul questioned.

“You heard me, you’re not even my real father so why do you even care??” Priscilla shouted raising her hands.

“Priscilla what has gotten into you lately?” her mother questioned, bewilderment all over her face.

“I’m sick of doing everything you both want me to do. I’m sick of being your puppet! First you lie to me and tell me that he’s my real father, then you make me leave Texas. Now we are here and you yell at me and say I’m spending too much time with Pam and that you need to meet her and blah blah blah. You don’t let me have any fun. I’m sick of it!!” Priscilla ranted. 

“This Pam girl has obviously changed you. What has happened to you?” Her mother gasped.

“I’m not your little girl any more, mother!” Priscilla shouted as she slammed the door shut and ran off to school. 

With that, Priscilla stormed out of the house without giving her parents a chance to speak. 

Priscilla tried not to cry as she walked to school. _Who do they think they are? They don’t own me. I don’t care if I ever see them again. They lied to me my whole life, and now the expect me to just keep playing along? My whole life is a mirage,_ she thought.

-

Priscilla’s morning classes went by painfully slow. In Biology class, they were preparing to dissect a frog. This wasn’t exactly something Priscilla looked forward in doing. Mrs. Taylor had been reminding the class for the last two weeks about the upcoming lab assignment, yet somehow Priscilla was surprised the direction lab was today. 

“Hey Priscilla.” Smiled Spencer Dale as he walked up to her. “Do you have a lab partner?”

Spencer was one of the cutest boys in school. He had snow white skin, jade green eyes and jet black hair. He was tall with a strong jaw line and legs for days. He was a teddy boy; he always wore tight drainpipe trousers with a long tweed coat, creeper shoes with his hair always gelled in a DA. He was nice to look at.

“No Spencer, I don’t.” Priscilla smiled shyly. 

“Would you like to be mine?” he asked with a blush.

“Yeah sure! Only if you do most of the work. I don’t really like the idea of dissecting a frog.” Confessed Priscilla as she helped Spencer gather the tools needed for the lab.

“Hey, that’s okay. You can take notes.” Spencer said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Sure!” smiled Priscilla.

After class, Priscilla walked to her locker to pick up her art history book; Spencer walked along side her. The two talked about music and what there was to do for fun in Woolton. Priscilla had a feeling that Spencer was soft for her. _A little innocent flirting never hurt anyone, and besides its not like me and John are a thing._ She thought.

As she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell from its contents. Spencer bent down to retrieve it for her. “Dropped something.” He smiled as he handed her the note. 

“Yeah thanks.” She nodded, “Well Spencer, thanks for helping me with lab. I couldn’t have done it without you. You know, dead frog and all.” She laughed.

“Well, if you ever want to see all that Woolton has to offer, I’d be happy to take you around.” He said confidently.

Priscilla laughed, “I’d like that.” She smiled. 

“Here, let me give you my number.” Spencer stated as he began to rip a piece of scrap from is notebook to scribble his number down. As he picked his head up, he noticed someone staring at them from down the hall. His face relaxed as he tried to make out who it was.

Priscilla noticed the change in his expression and questioned him right away “What is the matter Spencer? Cat got your tongue?” she joked.

“No, I think that’s Mr. Lennon. He’s been staring at us.” He said while squinting past her.

Priscilla felt the blood drain out of her face, _how long was he standing there? what did he hear?_ She panicked. 

“He probably wants to shag you. Rumor has it he’s shagged all pretty birds in this school.” He scoffed, “He’s rather weird. I don’t see what they see in ‘im.”

Priscilla didn’t respond, she didn’t know what to say.

“Alright, well here’s my number, later Priscilla.” Spencer said as he dashed down the hallway, in the opposite direction of John. 

With her back still turned toward John, Priscilla hastily opened the note. 

**_Daddy is watching you, Kitten._ ** __


	9. Chapter 9

Stuffing the note into her pocket, Priscilla quickly spun around to see that John had disappeared into his classroom. The bell then sounded to note the start of her art history class. She was late.

Priscilla took long strides down the hall to reach John's class. She snaked herself into the classroom and silently sat at her desk. John's back was facing the class the entire time as he wrote something on the board.

"Priscilla, please see me after class." He said without turning around.

 _How did he even see me?_ She thought.

-

After the bell had dismissed them from class, Priscilla rose from her set to approach John in the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Lennon?" Priscilla said quietly.

John leaned his back against the board while folding his arms across his chest. With his head slightly tilted back, he began to speak. "Would you like to come over to dinner later?"

"Ex…cuse me?" Priscilla stuttered.

"Dinner? Would you like to 'ave it with me?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Priscilla was confused, _what about the note?_

John then began to walk up to Priscilla, he came close to her body while trailing a finger along the outline of her shoulder, "You look sexy today; can I drive you to my place after class?" he said with a purr.

"John, did you write me a note and leave it in my locker?" she said quietly as she placed her palm on his chest, ignoring his question.

"Maybe I did." He said smugly as placed his hand on the small of her back to only let it began to fall and cup her ass slightly.

"John, what did you see?" she said with a flirtatious tone.

"I saw that fuck'ead Spencer trying to chat it up with you like; classroom door was open, Kitten." John whispered as he used his free hand to cup her breast.

Priscilla moaned, "Did that make Daddy mad?" she said as she brushed her lips against his.

"No one touches what's mine." He said as he began to lightly kiss her neck, making her tilt her head back with pleasure.

"Then you better keep a closer eye on me." She said softly, "See you after class, I'll meet you here, Daddy." she said with a wink as she broke contact with him to saunter out of the classroom.

-

John spent his lunch in a daze. Picking up the phone in the teachers' lounge, he called Paul. He needed someone to help him get his head straight.

"Oy mate." John said as Paul answered the phone.

"John?” there was a pause, “Aren't you at work?"

"Ay, but I needed to talk with you." John said in a semi-hushed tone.

"You sound worried, is everything okay?" Paul said with concern in his voice.

"It's Priscilla." He said with a whisper. He couldn't let the other faculty hear him. "I invited her over for dinner."

Paul chuckled, "John Lennon, 'ave you gone mad? Dinner? You must really like this bird."

"I can’t explain it Paul. I just feel strange. I don’t know why I said it." He sighed, "I've gone balmy like. I saw her with this divvy bloke from one of her classes and I lost me mind."

Paul laughed in response, “Competition Johnny? How old is he? 18?” 

John ignored his question, "I don't even know what I'm doing Paulie. I can't cook. She's got me twisted around her pretty little finger."  John sighed as he hung his head in an almost shameful way.  
   
"Hard John Lennon has gone soft on a bird." Paul mused. "How old is she anyway?"  
   
"I don't know Paul, maybe sixteen?"  
   
"Sixteen?! Christ John you're nine years older than her." Paul almost choked on his words. "She's a baby!"  
   
"Listen; trust me when I say she isn't a baby. Besides, babies don't do the things she does." a smile dripping from his voice.  
   
Paul sighed with disgust. He wasn't keen on Johns reoccurring desires to be romantically tied to his students. Yet, in the 10 years he has known John, he's never seen him react this way. Especially toward a student. "I tell you what, why don't you invite her out for a bit of scan? Say that you know a great place you two can go, like. But don't go anywhere in Woolton John. If someone sees you two, the school board will have you locked up."  
   
"Ta for the advice Mother." Josh said unenthusiastically.  
   
"Don't be cheeky John. I'm serious." Paul warned.  
   
"I'm gon'ta hang up now." John said.  
   
"Goodbye John. Don't do anything stupid." Paul answered back.  
   
With that, John hung up.  
   
-  
   
   
John completed the rest of his classes for the afternoon while intermittently checking the clock to see how much longer he had until Priscilla would meet him in his classroom.  
   
2:45pm couldn’t come soon enough – the school day had officially come to an end.  
   
Shortly after the dismissal bell rang, Priscilla entered John's classroom to see him chatting with a student. It was Bianca Valentine, a notorious class flirt. She practically had dated every cute guy that attended Calderstones. She may have even done more than flirt with them.  
   
She stood right in front of John's desk, slightly bent over to give him a free show.  
   
"Oh Mr. Lennon, I just love the work of the impressionist art movement, especially Vincent Van Gogh. I find it so fascinating that he went mad and chopped his ear off.", Bianca said as she wiggled her breasts that were nearly popping out her low cut top in John's face.  
   
Priscilla cleared her throat. "Hi Mr. Lennon, I believe you wanted to speak with me?" she said slyly.  
   
John didn’t even have a chance to respond as Bianca quickly approached Priscilla. 

"Priscilla, right? I don't believe we have met. I'm Bianca." said Bianca as she walked over with an extended hand. Bianca was a very attractive girl. She had long blonde hair that cascaded in loose curls down her shoulders and back. She was Woolton's answer to Brigitte Bardot. She wore red lipstick and tight black skirts, low cut shirts with high heels. Priscilla was sure even though Bianca pretended not to know her, that she already thought of Priscilla as competition.   
   
"I know who you are." Priscilla said coolly. 

“Ahh, yes Priscilla. I was waiting for you.” Smiled John, hoping to stop a cat fight from beginning. 

Bianca just stood there while glancing back and forth between Mr. Lennon and Priscilla. “Well, Mr. Lennon, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said with a wink. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he's holding his breath.” Said Priscilla as she pressed her body against John’s.

Bianca quickly exited the room. John immediately grabbed Priscilla by both her shoulders as soon as Bianca was out of sight, “What were you thinking?” he said as he shook her. “Are you trying to get me fired?!” he whispered with a shout.

“Oh, Daddy’s now concerned he’s job is at stake?” Priscilla toyed, “You weren’t so concerned when I was on my knees sucking you off. In the middle of this very classroom in fact.” She began to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt to twist her hand inside to touch his velvety smooth chest.

John moaned with frustration. “You drive me mad woman.” He said grabbing her face in his hands. He kissed her quickly, “C’mon, we best be going.”

The two of them exited the building together and began to walk to his car. No one was around as Priscilla got into his car and sat in the passenger seat. 

“Cars are funny in England. They are backwards you know. Even the streets! You all drive on the wrong side of the road.” She said with a smirk as she shook her head in mock disgust.

“How do you know it’s us that’s backwards an’ not you?” John said as he turned from out the school’s faculty parking lot.

“Simple. America is just better than England.” She said with a laugh.

John chuckled in response, “You might be right about that. I’ve never been.”

“Really? Oh its great. There are so many things about it that I miss.” She said as she peered out her window.

John glanced over at her. She looked suddenly sad. He then felt something he never knew before; compassion. _This bird is doing things to me, I never knew someone could do,_ he thought with a sigh. _Oy, what am I saying, she’s just a bird. I’ll take her out for a bit of scran, then I’ll fuck her brains out. She’ll think its love and I’ll get bored. That’s just how it works._

John then was snapped back into reality by a rubbing sensation on his crotch. “Mmm, John I can’t keep my hands off you.” Purred Priscilla and she leant over onto John’s side of the car. She slowly began to unbutton his pants and pull his zipper down taking him in her hand.

Christ, I’ve never been with anyone so eager. _It’s got to be something ‘bout those American girls, he thought with amusement._

Priscilla started to lick and suck at the side oh John’s neck while slowing moving her hand up and down his length. “Mmm Daddy I want to taste you.” She said as she lowered her head and took him in her mouth.

John’s whole body tensed up as he felt the sensation of her wet mouth around his hard cock. 

“Priscilla…” John moaned. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the road. Just get home, just get home. Almost there, almost there. He repeated to himself.

Just as John thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he arrived in front of his house. 

“Fuck Priscilla, you make me so hard.” He said as he relaxed in his seat. His lazy fingers ran through her long hair.

“Look what you do to me, you make me act like a slut.” She panted as she grabbed his hand and placed it under her skirt and between her legs.  
John laughed in response, “Kitten I’m so close.” He moaned as she began to suck hard on his length. Within moments he came in her mouth; she swallowed it all.

“Mmmmm Daddy that tasted good.” She moaned.

 _Could it be? This girl is more twisted than I am?_ John toyed with the idea before quickly shrugging it off.


	10. Chapter 10

“Come inside Priscilla, I want to quickly change before we go out for dinner.” John said as he walked her inside his flat.

“Out to dinner? I thought you said you were making dinner?” Priscilla mused as she stood in his living room.

“Well, I thought it would be nicer if I took you out.” John smiled as he untucked his shirt from his pants.

“Right, sure Mr. Lennon, what ever you say.” She said as she stood in front of a large painting that hung on his wall.

John approached her from behind placing his hand on her hip and feeling downward toward the front of her thigh. He brushed the hair away from her skin to expose her neck. He began to softly kiss her there and breathe her sent. 

“What exactly is this a painting of?” she said, ignoring his advances. 

“It’s by Duchamp. It’s titled ‘Nude Descending a Staircase’” he said in-between kisses.

“Nude? I don’t see anything _nude_ about it.” She stated with confusion.

John then stopped his insistent kisses to look at the painting. “Its in motion. She’s moving downward towards the end of the staircase.”

Priscilla started intently at the picture.

“If your looking for her naughty bits, there aren’t any.” John said with a slight giggle.

Priscilla playfully turned to smack his arm. 

John let out a chuckle, “Shouldn’t you call your parents? You know, in case they are worried about you?”

Priscilla’s face dropped slightly. “No, I don’t feel like speaking to them.”

John wouldn’t normally not ask for details. He usually could care less about the lives of the women he slept with. Instead, John now found himself in a different position all together. One where he wanted to know about Priscilla; where he actually cared.

“Is… everything alright?” he asked softly.

After a few moments of silence, Priscilla finally spoke up. “John, could I stay here with you tonight?” she asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes Kitten." he replied. John suddenly saw a quick flash of sorrow behind her eyes. He put his finger under her chin to lift her head to face him directly. He peered into her icy blue eyes to give her the softest kiss he ever gave. I don't know what happen to my little princess, but I never want her to have that look in her eyes ever again.

"Maybe we should stay in." John suggested. "Order some take away." 

"You British sure do speak funny." Priscilla laughed.

With a puzzled look, John retorted, "And what did I say that was so funny like?"

"It's the little things." She cooed, "I find it very… sexy." She said shyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"You're somethin' else, Priscilla Beaulieu." He sighed. _Bleedin' Christ; I'm falling for this girl, he cursed himself._

-

Later that evening they ordered a curry dinner for two from a new Indian restaurant, not far from John's flat. John insisted she stay in while he went to pick up the food. Partially because he didn’t want to risk being seen with her, but also because she seemed as if something was troubling her. Priscilla padded across his flat into his bedroom where John gave her one of his t-shirts to wear while he suggested for her to take a shower while he was out.

Priscilla didn't realize how much she would enjoy the feel of a hot shower running down her body. The feeling was enough to take away the stresses caused by her parents, new school and the move itself. Priscilla didn’t want to admit is to herself; but John had already influenced her. Defying her parents and leaving her whereabouts a mystery to them was not something she would normally do. She didn’t want to admit it, but there was something so magnetizing about John. Even though he intimidated her at first. She was drawn to him. Behind his eyes was a darkness she could understand. A pain she felt she could relate to; one she was now used to. As similar as the two of them were, Priscilla still didn’t feel comfortable opening up to John. Her sexual experiences with men had always been heated and rushed. She was never in control of her body. Often she felt she was subject to horny little boys looking for quick release. 

With John she had experienced a thrilling lust she never had before. He excited her and made her feel powerful and beautiful. 

Letting the shower trickle down her back she closed her eyes. _I wish I could stay like this forever._

Reluctantly, Priscilla turned off the shower and got out to dry herself.

Suddenly, she came to the realization that she didn't have clothes to wear for tomorrow, Priscilla was then faced with a dilemma. _Maybe I could get John to drive me home after dinner just to collect some of my things. Funny how my parents think they can change me. They brought me here, now they will have to suffer the consequences of who I've become._ She thought to herself. 

 _Who am I, anyway?_ She questioned peering into the mirror before her. Staring into her own eyes she saw a scared little girl. One who didn't have a clue as to where she was headed or what her purpose in life really was. _I'm tired of living for everyone else. I'm tired of being lied to, used and tricked. I don’t want to be a shell of a person. I want the upper hand. I want control. I was a stupid, scared little girl when I moved to England, but that Priscilla is long gone. I want to be worshiped by someone._

John still hadn't returned from picking up their dinner; Priscilla decided to look around john's room. Opening his drawers, she found the usual items found in a man's room; socks, shoes, shirts, jackets, ties with etc. She took one of this suit jackets from off the hanger that she had seen him previously wear and decided to put it on. She took in the smell of him that lingered on the fabric. 

Priscilla then landed on his bed and began to playfully roll around, loving the feeling of being surrounded by John. Reaching for a camera that was besides his bed, she decided to take a few sultry shots of herself while lying on his bed. This will surprise him one day, she thought with a giggle.

Reaching over from the bed to his night stand she pulled open the drawer slowly. Inside it she expected to find a book and maybe a pair of glasses. Instead she didn't really know what she was looking at. All the objects in the drawer were foreign to her. I'm not really sure what any of this is, she thought perplexedly. Rummaging through the drawers contents she found a pair of handcuffs and something she was pretty sure was a blindfold. _My god, does he actually use this stuff? She thought with a gasp. Surely I can beat him at his own scheme when it comes to the usual game of cat and mouse. But this....._

"Priscilla?" She heard John shout as he entered front door. 

Quickly, she shoved the handcuffs back in the drawer, quietly closing it after. 

Priscilla darted out of his room and into the living room. 

"Hi, that was quick." She said plainly. 

"Shall we eat then? I'm famished." John said as he pat his stomach. He noticed Priscilla wasn't wearing the heavy “sex eye-makeup” as she did before. He could see her skin; snow white and silky smooth, her dainty up-turned nose and long lashes that hung from her eyes. Her hair dangled loosely around her shoulders as it stated to dry in jet back waves that hung to the small of her back. _My god, I've never seen someone so perfect._

 John's eyes followed Priscilla walk across the room to a table he had located in his kitchen. 

"Would you like some wine?" John questioned while eyeing her from behind. 

"I've actually never had some." Priscilla said softly as she sat down. 

John grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table, filling each one with red wine. "Well I guess there is a first time for everything" he said with a with a wink. 

"Nor have I ever had curry." She added as she liked her food. 

"Have you not been living, girl?" John questioned with a laugh. 

"My parents are kind of strict. I can't wear anything too reveling, too tight or low cut. Lots of times a used to change my outfits at my friend Stacy's house; it was on my way to school. I'm not allowed to wear all red or all black either." Taking a sip of her wine, she winced slightly. "Mother says wine makes people do sexy things." She said looking to into Johns eyes. 

"I can't think of a few of those kinds of things we could do." He said as he traced his foot up her leg under the table. "What did they say about your makeup from today then?" John humored while changing the subject. 

"They said to take it off."  Priscilla said laughing. 

"Bad girl didn’t listen did she?" he said coyly.

"You know I don’t listen to anyone but you, Daddy." She said with a wink.

By the time they finished their meal, Priscilla was at the bottom of her second glass of wine. She could feel a warm fuzzy tingling sensation overcome her body.

"I never thought curry could be so good." She smiled acknowledging her empty plate. "Johnny baby?" she cooed.

John laughed knowing full well she was feeling the effect of the wine. "Yes Kitten?"

"Can you take me to my house?" she said getting up from her seat to sit on his lap. "I need to get a few of my things if I'm going to stay over."

I hope she doesn't think she's moving in. John thought with sudden panic.

"My parents, they aren't what they seem." She continued.

"What makes you say that?" John asked, Christ John get a grip, he thought scolding himself.

"They lied to me. My whole life is a lie." She replied leaning her head on his shoulder. She began to trail her fingers down his chest, making circles with her fingertips.

"It can’t be that bad." He said with a sigh. _Can't be as bad as a mum and a da' who don't want you,_ he thought.

"Just before we left for England, I found out the man who I thought was my father my whole life was actually my step-father. I found a picture of mother holding me as a baby with a strange man I’d never seen before. When I confronted her, she confessed and told me my real father had died when I was a baby. That's how I found out. Mother said she didn’t want to upset the family. Even my sisters and brothers aren't mine Johnny. I always knew I was different, I just knew it. I don't feel real anymore."  She said softly.

John could feel her silent tears began to wet his shirt. What John thought would be a wild evening of rough sex was turning out to be so much more than he ever thought. John somehow could relate to her. He too struggled with that fact that he always felt weird; different. He was always thinking out of the box; never finding his souls counterpart in the world. Somehow he knew his whole life was a cry for help; for real love. Meaningless empty relationships often filled the void in his soul. A void caused when his mother and father abandoned him.

He didn't know how to respond to Priscilla's hurt. He was never empathetic toward anyone. He often felt showing your emotions was a sign of weakness; vulnerability. John Winston Lennon was neither of those.

John lifted Priscilla's face to meet his; he brushed the hair from her face to stare deep into her eyes. He couldn't understand how a young girl from America could flip his world upside down. He searched her eyes for the answer before drawing her close for a long, deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss became heated as Priscilla decided to straddle John on the wooden table chair he currently occupied.

"Make me feel real." She pleaded in between his kisses. "Save me Daddy." She whispered in his ear.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

John began to kiss along Priscilla’s neck, forcing her to moan in response. He then pulled away to look deep into Priscilla’s eyes. She has a single tear now streaming down her flushed cheek. With a soft touch, John wiped it away. 

“C’mon love, let’s get your stuff.” He said as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Priscilla silently stood while nodding her head. She then began to gather her clothes that she had previously worn earlier that day. Wordlessly, she began to dress. 

John stood near the threshold, waiting for her to appear from out of his bedroom. Once she came near, John wrapped his arm lovingly around her shoulders and guided her out of the door. 

The drive to Priscilla’s house did not take long. The car ride was mostly silent until John decided to off Priscilla a cigarette. 

“No, I don’t smoke.” She answered softly.

John puffed away thoughtlessly on his cigarette, until the reached her house. 

“I reckon it’s best I say in here.” He said as he flicked his cigarette onto the street though a tiny crack from his open window. It was the middle of November and it already had begun to get ver cold in England.

She silently leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Priscilla got out of the car and marched confidently towards her house. The front door swung open and her mother appeared from inside the house.

“Priscilla! We were worried sick about you!! It’s 9 at night!” Ann shouted as she opened the door wide enough to let Priscilla in. 

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” Priscilla said flatly as she pushed past her mother. 

“A few minutes? Where do you think you are headed this late on a school night?” Ann now followed Priscilla as she trailed into her bedroom. Ann then began to watch as Priscilla packed a suitcase filled with various outfits. 

“I’m leaving mother. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Priscilla said without look up from her task.

“Leaving? Like Hell you are! You’re only 16 years old!!” Ann said barging over to where Priscilla stood.

“Where’s _Paul_? I want to tell him too.” she retorted snidely.

“Your _father_ had to work late. What is this all about Priscilla?” Questioned Ann as she threw her hands in the air.

“You did this mother. You brought this upon yourself. You lied to me, you fooled me my whole life. You and father, you always controlled my every move, even my thoughts! You tricked me. I’ve had enough of it.” Priscilla shouted as she angrily threw clothes into her suitcase. 

“We’ve gone over this Priscilla, I told you I meant to…..”

“You meant to tell me, right mother.” Priscilla then interrupted Ann. 

“You are not leaving this house or….” Ann began to threaten Priscilla.

“Or what?? You brought me to this hell hole, and now I’m actually having fun. You can’t stand it can you? I’m not under your thumb anymore!” 

“Who is this Pam girl? What has she done to you? Are you taking drugs? Are you drinking?” Ann questioned her daughter with as worry hung from her voice.

“I lied, there is no Pam!” Priscilla couldn’t take it anymore. “I’ve met someone and _he_ cares about me!”

“Priscilla how dare you lie to me! You have been seeing a boy and you haven’t brought him here? Where is he? Is he in that car that bought you here?” Ann began to become frantic.

“He’s not a _boy_ , he’s a _man_ mother; He’s in his mid twenties and yes he brought me here.” Priscilla stated smugly.

“Bring him in here now! No man will be dating my 16-year-old daughter!” Ann was now on the verge of tears.

“He doesn’t wish to meet you. I told him all about the horrible things you have done to me; he finds you and Paul to be terrible parents.” Priscilla lied.

“How dare you Priscilla!” Ann was now outraged.

“I’ve had enough, I’m leaving.” Priscilla said as she locked her suitcase and began to march outside to where John was still waiting for her.

Ann tried to grab Priscilla’s arm to no avail. “Priscilla, you get back here!!”

Priscilla began to run from out the house making a dash into John’s car. As she opened his passenger door she could barely fit into the car while holding her suitcase. 

“Priscilla, lets just put that in the trunk.” John said calmly.

“No, we have no time, my mother is running after me. Please John, just go!!” Priscilla began to yell between panted breaths. She managed to shut the door with a squeeze as John drove off. He left just in time before Ann appeared on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face.

-

As John drove off he glanced over to see Priscilla now crying. Sobs softly came from her mouth as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I told her about you.” She stated tenderly. 

“What?!” John nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Relax John. I didn’t tell her who you were. I just said I was staying with an older man.” She said as she tried to stop crying.

John laughed at her choice of words. “Didn’t want to tell her your Daddy was taking care of you?” he joked.

Priscilla laughed through her tears. “No, I didn’t think that would have gone over well.”

-

Once inside John’s flat once more, Priscilla placed her suitcase in the foyer. 

John took Priscilla by the hand while leading her to his couch. “Sit baby doll. Let me fix you another glass of wine. I think you could use some.” He said as she sat down.

She leaned into the couch, the feeling of exhaustion taking over her body. “Yes, I could use another.” 

John smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, moments later he returned with two glasses. 

Priscilla extended her hand to take one from him. Taking her first few sips, she could already feel the vibration in her body caused by the alcohol.

“Johnny where can I put my things? I don’t want them to become wrinkled.” She said with a twitch of her nose.

John stood, “Come, I’ll show you where you can put them.”

They began to head toward his bedroom both carrying their wine in hand, while John had possession of her suitcase. 

Opening his closet, he cleared a small space for her. 

Priscilla began to take her outfits out to then delicately hang each one on a hanger while John laid lazily on his bed. 

After a few minutes, she was done. Glancing at the clock Priscilla realized it was getting late. “I can’t believe it is 10:30 already.” She said with a yawn.

Shifting from his spot, John sat up. “Don’t you be getting tired on me, kitten.” He warned her.

“And what if I am?” she answered playfully.

Without words, John positioned Priscilla to stand in-between his legs as he hung them off the side of his bed. He began to delicately trace the back of her legs with his fingertips, causing her to tremble slightly. 

He slowly then began to pull her panties down her legs. 

Priscilla then pulled her dress over her head, discarding it on the floor.

The thought slowly entered Priscilla’s mind that her and John haven’t had sex together. Should I go all the way? _I know I’ve changed as a person but, would it be wrong of me to give myself to him?_ she thought to herself. 

John could sense some hesitation with Priscilla’s movements. This would normally be the moment where he would come up with some bullshit to feed these poor innocent girls just to have his way with them. It was shameless and cruel. John then came to the quick conclusion that instead of using duplicity with Priscilla, he would speak honestly.

“Priscilla, I have something to tell you.” He said as he now stood to face her.

Instead of responding, Priscilla gazed silently into John’s eyes. 

“You’re not the first student I have been involved with, sexually.” He said as he broke his stare.

“I know.” She stated naturally.

Puzzled, John was about to ask how she would know such thing. Instead, Priscilla answered before he could ask.

“Spencer told me when he saw you spying on us. That’s when he told me that you ‘may have shagged all the pretty girls in this high school’.” She said in a mock English accent. 

Brushing the hair from Priscilla’s face, John questioned her actions. “If you knew about me, then why didn’t you run away?”

Not knowing the answer, herself, Priscilla gave the simplest one she could. “Because I like you. There was just something about you, for the first moment I saw you. I knew you were different, I felt you and I were alike.” She then held John’s face to stare into his eyes, “Everyone has a past. At first I was intimidated by the feeling you gave me. I had never been with an older man. I think you tried to scare me, you came on strong.” She then began to run her fingers through his hair, “I couldn’t resist you, not for long. Then that day at your house when I ran away from you….” She then traced his lips with her finger, “I knew I would be back.” 

John stood in awe. He couldn’t understand how a 16-year-old girl could be so perceptive. How they both could connect on a lever much deeper than any woman he could find that was his age. For the first time in Johns life, he felt like making love. He wanted to worship Priscilla’s body and make her moan in ecstasy. Her life was filled with so much pain; John couldn’t bare to inflict any more on her.

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“Priscilla, I want to make love to you.” He said feeling slightly embarrassed as the words came from his lips. “But, I don’t know how.”


	12. Chapter 12

Priscilla smiled softly at John. Unhooking her bra while allowing it to fall lazily on the floor, she then took his hands and placed them on her bare breasts. Arching her back slightly to tilt her head back, she exposed her neck to him. 

John then began to place soft kisses on her skin. The kisses felt so light she wasn’t sure if they were even real. He then began to unbutton his shirt to then lay himself on the bed.

Priscilla hovered stilly over him, staring tentatively into his deep brown eyes. 

“You are beautiful, baby doll.” He said with a purr. 

She reached down for the zipper on his pants and began to slowly remove his trousers and underwear. Tossing her back she began to straddle John over his waist. 

“Touch my body.” She pleaded softly. 

John began to run his fingertips up and down her entire body. His touch danced along her skin causing her to shiver violently with enchantment. Taking hold of her breasts, he began to massage them lightly. He took her erect nipple in his mouth tenderly and began to run his tongue across it, causing her to moan in bliss. 

“Oh, John.” Priscilla sighed as she peered down to lock eyes with him.

John then lay Priscilla on her back. He kneeled in front of her spread legs, now exposing her wetness. “I want to taste you, kitten.” He said with a smile.

John began to trail kisses down her inner thighs until he reached her moist slit. He began to lick her softly, penetrating her slightly with his tongue. 

Priscilla’s hands darted into Johns hair, gripping it in-between panted sighs. 

John’s mouth began to lick her deeper and with more urgency in response to her moans. Her hips now grinding toward him, urging him to speed up in pace. 

“Oh Daddy, please make love to me.” She begged.

John then lifted himself up to fall deep within the tangle of her arms, crushing her body slightly with his weight. He began to kiss her passionately on her lips and neck. 

Positioning himself to enter her, he searched Priscilla’s eyes once more. She gazed back, a passion drenched look that told John she was ready for this. 

John entered her slowly, gasping slightly at her tightness around him, “My god Priscilla, you’re so tight.” John couldn’t help himself, he was being as passionate as he could be. 

She moaned in response; John felt his self control slowly slip away from him. 

As John began to ride her harder and harder, she started to gasp, “Oh Johnny, you’re so big. It hurts.” She hissed in pain.

John’s willpower began to slowly melt as he felt the thirst for the explicit scenarios which were now being played out within his mind.

“That’s because yer so tight. My tight baby girl.” He cooed.

He began to hungrily bite at her nipples, causing them to redden slightly. Priscilla then cried out in pain causing John to snap back into reality. What am I doing? I don’t want to hurt her; I want to make love to her.

John suddenly stopped.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, confusion painted all over her face.

“I can’t do this Priscilla. I can’t make love to you. I want to love you but I don’t want to hurt you.” John said as he pulled out of her.

Priscilla then sat up. Silently, she contemplated her thoughts. Although she had just met John, he felt familiar. She believed John would never hurt her. _If he can accept me for who I am, and where I’ve come from, it would only be fair to accept him for the same;_ she thought. 

Though Priscilla knew very little about John’s life, she felt in time he would open up to her. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, she whispered, “There’s a certain satisfaction, in a little bit of pain.”

John smiled, partly because he knew Priscilla was trying to understand him, but mostly because he was free to be himself. _I think I’m in love with this girl,_ he thought. He then began to crawl over to Priscilla to climb on top of her, entering her with a rough push. 

She winced slightly, adjusting to John’s size as she began to trust into her. 

“Priscilla, I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day I saw you.” He stated, in-between sloppy passionate kisses. “When you came in with tha’ long curl tha’ hug over yer tits it drove me wild.” 

Priscilla began to moan in response to John’s words. “Oh yeah? What did you want do to me, _Daddy_?” she said playfully.

“I wanted to take you on my desk and fuck you from behind. Shove my cock into your tight cunt and make you scream my name. Make you cum for me.” He panted, speeding up his pace.

He then began to bite at her ear lobe, causing her to shiver and moan uncontrollably. Placing his hand around her neck, he pressed slightly into her throat. “I’m going ‘ta make you feel good, kitten.” He growled with a low gritty tone.

John pressed himself deeper into her while applying pressure little by little onto her neck. 

Priscilla began to choke slightly, moaning still as he pumped harder into her.

“You’re a bad girl making me want to fuck you, teasing me with your body; making me undress you with my eyes.” He said, panting with pleasure. “When you leave class I have to go to the loo and touch meself. I think ‘bout your tight cunt and how it would feel around my cock. Look what you’ve done.” He used his free hand to slap her across the face. 

Priscilla gasped in response, a single tear falling from her face. “Punish me Daddy. I know I’ve been bad.” She said seductively. 

John’s grip was still firmly on her neck. Priscilla didn’t even understand what she was doing; what did it all mean? Why did this feel so good? She was enamored by mixed feelings of pleasure and pain. “I’ve never felt like this before.” She said truthfully.

“I’m addicted to you Priscilla.” John said breathlessly as he pumped harder and harder into her, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

“I’m going to cum Johnny.” Priscilla spoke as he lifted his hand from her neck.

Together, they both came in a powerful climax, vibrating in sweaty elation. 

After a few moments of silence, John stood from the bed. “I’m goin’ to get a drink of water. We should get to bed.” Glancing at the clock it was now nearly midnight. 

Priscilla sighed and got comfortable in John’s bed as she played out the day’s events in her mind. Soon, she found herself slowly drifting into sleep.

-

The next two weeks had flown by rather quickly. John and Priscilla started falling into a pattern while living together. Since they had to be at the same place at the same time on most days; getting up and leaving the house wasn’t really much of a chore.

Car rides to and from school were often filled with quick passionate make-out sessions and holding hands.

As most couples are at the start of their relationships; John and Priscilla were inseparable. Priscilla often found herself daydreaming about John during her classes. She would doodle his name on her books and draw hearts with arrows around his name. During his art history class, they would steal secret glances to each other. Priscilla would often tease John, as she would let her legs hang loosely while sitting at her desk. John would then have a clear view of her panties between her thighs. She would giggle to herself, as John would try hide and adjust his painful erection, that seemed to grow larger in his tight pants. 

During lunch hour, the two would often sneak away into John’s car. Sometimes they would spend the hour just talking about their day, music, art and everything in-between. They would enter and leave the building at different times, in effort to not get caught.

She had also made a few friends within this time as well. Of them all, one was most important. Priscilla had connected with a girl named Hera Kensington. The two shared a love for rock-n-roll music, fashion and makeup; topped with a mutual hatred for Bianca Valentine. They were becoming the closest of friends.

John too would spend most of his days deep in thought about Priscilla. He found his feelings for her grew as he got to know her more. Having never been in love, John was often scared of his feelings and was afraid he would soon lash out at Priscilla, out of fear of losing her. 

Being vulnerable was not something John Lennon never wanted to be. The feeling alone was enough to drive him mad.

While not at school, the spent their weekends in his flat. Although, John truly wanted to take Priscilla somewhere nice, he couldn’t risk the two of them being caught. John knew it was a matter of time before Priscilla complained about having not been anywhere with him. 

On the drive home from school on a Friday afternoon, Priscilla finally decided to press the issue.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you and I could go out for a date?” Priscilla stated while looking out from her window.

“Yes it would.” John stated flatly. “But you know we can’t do that.”

Sighing, Priscilla retorted, “I’m bored John. I want to see things.” She now turned to meet his stare.

“But Kitten, I’ve shown you plenty of things.” John said with a smile, grabbing her exposed thigh. 

While he wasn’t exactly lying, Priscilla didn’t mean things of the sexual kind. John was completely new to her when it came to sex. Intercourse with John was like a game, it was unlike any other boy she had experienced. The fact that he was older and in control drove Priscilla wild with desire; she secretly liked to be dominated. She couldn’t complain about their sex life, but she felt that’s all their relationship had become. 

“Do you want me just for my sex?” she asked boldly.

John raked his fingers through his hair, anger flashed in his eyes. “I saved you from those wankers you called your parents, didn’t I? Bloody Christ, Cilla.” He slammed his hands onto the steering wheel. “I let you practically move in with me. It’s my life that has changed, you know. All you have to do is get dolled up and look pretty while I fuck you! Is that too much to ask of you, _princess_?!”

Priscilla began to cry; she couldn’t even look at him.

“Don’t even start crying cos it won’t work.” He stated coolly as he lit a cigarette. “Here,” he threw the pack of cigarettes in her lap, “Smoke one, maybe it will bring you back to reality. You’re 16-year-old little girl and I’m a 24-year-old man. Where could I possibly take you?” he scoffed.

Ignoring him, she shouted back, “When we get back, I’m leaving. I’m taking all my stuff and I won’t bother you anymore. You can go fuck some other little girl you _pervert_.”

“I can’t wait. I was getting tired of you anyway.” He said flatly.

Once John pulled up to his flat Priscilla opened the door before the car had even come to a stop. She then barged up to his front door, waiting for him to unlock it so that she could go inside.

Once inside she began to hysterically cry as she ran into his bedroom to get her suitcase.

“Here, let me help you. I insist on it!” shouted John as he threw open his closet door and began to pick up nearly all her clothes at once, hangers and all. He then threw the clothes haphazardly into her open suitcase. Grabbed her arm tightly, he dragged her into the bathroom. “Come, lets get your shit out of the loo too. I don’t want you to leave anything behind.”

Priscilla was still crying; she couldn’t even speak.

As John pulled her into the bathroom she fell to her knees, sobs visibly shaking her to the core.

Taking his hand in a sweeping motion, he knocked everything onto the ground that was stationed on the counter. Some bottles cracked and broke, spilling all over the floor. 

Taking her perfume bottle that still sat on the counter, he picked it up and threw it against the mirror; causing the mirror to shatter but not fall apart.

“Look at what you’ve made me do, ay? You’re driving me out of me bloody mind.” He exclaimed as he gestured to the mess all over the floor.

John stopped for a moment to looked at her. The room was a mess. 

Priscilla sat, softly sobbing on the floor; she looked so small and scared. He knelt down onto his knees. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her face to meet his. Thick, black mascara laden tears continued to run down her cheeks. He pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips quivered from emotion. 

She then attempted to stand, “Hey, where do you think you’re goin?” John asked softly; searching her eyes after he broke their kiss. 

Priscilla couldn’t understand what just happened. Her mind was going in so many directions at once. She wasn’t sure if John really wanted an answer. 

John sat cross-legged on the floor then pulling Priscilla to his lap. The two of them sat silently on the bathroom floor while John stroked her long hair. 

After a few minutes of silence, John spoke up.

“How ‘bout tomorrow I take you somewhere. We can go for a drive, get some dinner. Maybe even see the new Elvis movie that just came out.” He said with a soft smile as he dried her black tear stained cheeks. “Of course we would have to go somewhere far from here, but we could make a day of it like.”

Priscilla just stared at John, her beautiful aquamarine eyes now reddened from crying. 

John was a complicated man. She could have easily gone out with a younger guy, one with less problems; one who would be easy to understand. Over the last couple of weeks, Priscilla had started to fall in love with John; but knowing his past, it made her hesitant. _I just can’t walk away,_ she thought.

“I would like that.” She finally responded. Pricilla then stood, smoothing her dress as she peered at her reflection in the now shattered mirror. 

John then stood behind her, gazing at their broken reflection together in the mirror. 

“Priscilla.” John said as he slowly turned her to face him. “I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

#13 - …And Slip Inside My Heart

 

The following morning, John awoke early enough to clean up the mess in bathroom.

Feeling guilty for the way he treated Priscilla the day prior, he knew he would definatly make it up to her today. 

After tiding up the bathroom, he decided to make Priscilla a full tradition English breakfast. He thought it would be nice to serve it to her in bed. John quickly got to work. He prepared the eggs, fried toast, mushrooms, tomatoes and rashers. He completed the meal with two cups of tea, each served with milk and sugar. Softly, he began to prod into the bedroom carrying the hot food on a tray. 

Resting the tray on his side of the bed, he began to walk around the bed to where Priscilla was still fast asleep.

“Wake up kitten, Daddy has a surprise for you.” He said softly. 

She began to stir; opening her eyes she met Johns stare. A smile spread across her face. “Johnny.” She sighed softly. After a few flutters of her lashes, she took a deep breath, “It smells good in here.” She then began to sit up. Noticing the tray of food, she giggled slightly, “My goodness, that is a lot of food!” 

“Well, I wanted to give you a taste of England.” He said smugly.

“I think I’ve already had a taste.” She said in a low playful tone.

“Don’t be cheeky, Cilla. Come now, lets eat brekkie in bed.” John climbed into bed next to Priscilla and the two began to eagerly eat their food.

After about 10 minutes, the food was all gone. “Seriously, all these days have gone by and you never once mentioned you could cook like that.” Priscilla teased John, “Thanks Johnny. I loved it.” She said as she kissed him lightly on his thin lips.

“That’s not all love, I have another surprise for you.” He said as he reached into the pocket of his pyjama top. He then pulled out four 10 shilling notes. “Here, this should be enough to buy a nice outfit for tonight. I reckon you have enough to buy a new bottle of perfume too while you’re at it.” 

Truth is, it was more than enough. Priscilla never held so much money in her life. Quickly, Priscilla felt a pang of regret. After John told her he loved her, she hadn’t quite said it in return. Mostly because at the time she was still mentally getting over the events of that evening. Similarly, it was because she wasn’t sure if she meant it. 

John’s emotions seemed volatile and very unstable. She wasn’t sure she could commit to someone such as him for that reason alone. As much as she felt she was falling _in love_ with John, she didn’t know if she was actually there, yet.

“John, I don’t know what to say.” She said, speechless.

He then placed the money into her hand, “What are you waiting for? Go on! Get to the shops before its gets busy.”

With a kiss, she sauntered out of the room to take a shower.

-

Because Priscilla wasn’t very familiar with the area, she called Hera to meet her at the bus station. It was not far down the road from John’s flat. The two of them met while waiting for the next bus.

“Do you think it will be busy today? It is Saturday.” Stated Hera.

“I sure hope not. I have to find a dress by tonight.” Priscilla then pulled the shillings from her coat pocket.

“Good heavens! Where did you get all that money?” Hera said with astonishment.

“My boyfriend gave it to me. He said to buy something nice to wear for our date.” Priscilla gushed.

“Golly Pris, he must be rich or somethin’.” Said Hera with her eyes still wide. 

Priscilla loved the feeling of being adored. Hera seemed to look up to Priscilla, it was sweet. 

Like herself, Hera was also very pretty. She had long, honey brown hair to the middle of her back. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was like porcelain. She had a petite figure, that held more curves than Priscilla. Hera was a lady even down to the smallest details; her delicately manicured fingernails were always painted either red or pink to match her lipstick. The two girls had a lot in common.

Moments later the bus came and the two girls finally made their way into town.

-

The shops in England were much different than the states. They were smaller, more intimate. Additionally, Priscilla was still getting used to the British money system; she knew Hera could help her when attempting to pay for her clothes.

Having not found anything to wear at the first two shops, Priscilla entered her third small boutique in hopes she would find something for tonight.

“I really want a tight dress, grey or black.” Stated Priscilla to the shop owner, Abigail.

“Actually, I might have something you might like. We just got it in last week.” Abigail said before disappearing into the back room.

Priscilla smiled brightly toward Hera, “I hope it isn’t a lot of money.” She whispered.

“Pris, you have more than enough to pay for it, I’m sure.” Laughed Hera, in response.

“It’s a set.” Stated Abigail as she reappeared carrying a gingham grey dress paired with a white mesh bolero jacket. The jacket was adorned with matching grey cuffs around ends of the sleeves. 

“Oh it’s divine!” gushed Priscilla. 

“I believe it will fit you, looks like your size.” Said Abigail twirling it around. “Go on girl, give it a try.” She smiled as she ushered Priscilla into a fitting room.

Moments later, Priscilla emerged wearing the dress and jacket. 

“Oh Pris, you look amazing! Your boyfriend is going to die when he sees you in that!” swooned Hera.

Smoothing down the dress, Priscilla twisted and twirled in the full length mirror. “Johnny’s going to love this.” She cooed.

“Johnny?!” squealed Hera, “Oh gosh! Are you seeing John Taylor?!” she said with excitement.

John Taylor was a cute boy a few years older than them. Most girls in Priscilla’s class didn’t have a chance with John. Priscilla found it very endearing for Hera to even _think_ she chance at dating him.

“Oh no! Not him, you don’t know him, he doesn’t go to our school.” Priscilla started to panic.

Luckily for Priscilla, Abigail emerged, “Will you be purchasing the dress?” she smiled, “It really does look beautiful on you.” Abigail added.

“Yes ma’am. Um, would you mind telling me the price?” Priscilla hesitated.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I should have told you. The dress is 15 schillings.” She responded as she folded her hands together.

“Great! I’ll take it.” Priscilla beamed.

-

Moments later they were back on the street, dress in tow.

“So tell me about _Johnny_.” Hera began to press.

“Oh there is nothing to tell. We just started dating, really.” Priscilla hoped answering some of her questions would satisfy Hera’s curiosity. 

“What’s he like?” Hera asked enthusiastically.

 _I guess there is no harm in telling her a little about John, she may not even know who he is,_ Priscilla thought.

“Well he’s kind of tall. Slim, his hair is like an auburn color. He has marvelous deep brown eyes.” She began to blush as she thought about John and his looks, “He’s got strong hands and an amazing _personality_.” She began to giggle.

“Oooh, he sounds like a dream.” Cooed Hera. “Where did you two meet?”

“At our school.” Priscilla blurted. It was too late; she couldn’t take it back.

“Priscilla.” Hera laughed, “You said he didn’t go to our school silly. What’s is last name then?” Hera tried to dig deeper.

“Uh, I don’t know honestly. We haven’t been that formal with each other.” Priscilla started to panic, thinking of any excuse she could give. Just as Priscilla thought things couldn’t get worse, they did.

Priscilla’s mother Ann was exiting the supermarket just as the two girls were in front of it. Spotting her daughter immediately, Ann ran over to Priscilla.

“Young lady! When exactly were you planning on coming home?” Ann questioned as she approached Priscilla.

Ignoring her question, Priscilla introduced Hera, “Mother this is my friend, Hera.”

“Hello, Mrs. Beaulieu.” She Hera as she extended her hand.

“Hello, Hera.” Ann then turn back toward Pricilla. “Young lady you have got a lot of explaining to do. We were worried sick! We knew you had been going to class since the school hadn’t called to report any absences. When are you going to end this game and come home?” 

“I don’t know mother, I’m too busy having _fun_.” Priscilla smiled.

Ann then noticed Priscilla was holding a zippered plastic dress bag, Ann then became suspicious. “Where did you get the money for that dress that you’re holding?” 

“My _boyfriend_ gave it to me.” Priscilla said knowing she would push her mother buttons with the word ‘boyfriend’.

“ _Boyfriend?!_ No daughter of mine will be living in sin with some 24-year-old man. When we get home your father is going to call the police. I demand you tell me who this _heathen_ is!” Ann then extended her hand out to grab Priscilla by the arm, “You are coming with me.”

“Like hell I am!” Priscilla twisted her arm free from her mother’s grip. “I’m in love with him mother. You can’t keep me from him.” _My gosh what am I saying,_ Priscilla was shocked at her own words.

“In _love_?” Ann laughed, “You don’t know the first thing about _love_.” 

“I know enough to know that you never loved me.” Priscilla answered spitefully.

Hera now felt increasingly awkward standing there; baring witness to their entire argument. “Um, Pris. I think I should go.”

“No Hera, we should go.” Priscilla said bitterly. “Goodbye _mother_.”

Grabbing Hera’s arm, Priscilla made way to the nearest perfume boutique.

“Wh-where are we going? The bus is the other way.” Her asked, confusion in her voice.

“I wont let that old bag ruin our day. C’mon, we still have some shopping to do.”

While looking for a perfume, Hera was oddly quiet. Priscilla knew she must have felt odd having to listen to her and her mother’s argument. Yet, something about her silence was making Priscilla feel uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter Hera?” Priscilla said she she picked up her 4th bottle of perfume. Giving it a sniff, she winced and placed it back on the glass counter.

Sighing, Hera began to speak, “If I ask you a question, promise not to get mad?” she inquired as she flashed Priscilla those emerald eyes of hers.

“I promise. What is it?” Priscilla now turn to become face to face with Hera.

“Your mother said you were seeing someone older.” Hera stated slowly.

Priscilla didn’t respond right away; the pulse of her heart becoming louder and louder in her ears was almost deafening. “Yes.” She said with a small voice.

“Well, you said you two met at school. Your mum said he was 24.” Hera paused, Priscilla realized she had been holding her breath. “I know there aren’t any students 24 years of age.” 

Priscilla couldn’t speak. She had been caught. _This is all mothers fault,_ she thought bitterly.

“Promise not to tell anyone, Hera?” Priscilla then pleaded.

Hera hesitated as she scanned Priscilla’s eyes. “You’re shagging Mr. Lennon, aren’t you?” Hera now gasped, “John Lennon, the art history teacher.” 

Priscilla hushed Hera by placing a hand over her mouth. “Not in here Hera!” she whispered with a shout. 

Priscilla dragged Hera out of the shop by her arm. “Way to be quiet in there, Hera.” Priscilla said with a sneer.

“Oh sexy Mr. Lennon. He _is_ a dream.” Cooed Hera, holding her clasped hands to her face.

“Would you please keep quiet?!” Priscilla was now paranoid, looking around frantically at every passerby.

“Oh relax yourself girl.” Hera said with a swing of her wrist. “He’s shagged _everyone_.”

Priscilla’s stomach then did a turn. She knew about John’s past; to an extent. Since her feelings for him had grown, she now felt a slight bit of jealousy burning in her belly. 

“Hera, have you… _shagged_ him?” Priscilla felt funny using the British slang word, but felt it was appropriate, being the circumstance. 

Hera paused for a moment. Priscilla felt her stomach drop. _Oh god, please don’t say yes, please, please…._


	14. Chapter 14

#14 – I Write My Name in Lipstick, On the Mirror as I Leave

 

Hera was silent for what felt like a lifetime. Priscilla started to sweat. “Please say something Hera.” She pleaded with her.

“No, I haven’t.” she finally responded. “… But Bianca has.”

Priscilla eyes met Hera’s instantly. “What!? That tramp?! I knew it!”

“Let’s sit down for a second.” Hera said as she dragged Priscilla over to a bench on the sidewalk. 

There the two sat, face to face. Priscilla sighed; she was not emotionally ready for this conversation.

“Priscilla, everyone knows Mr. Lennon is a flirt.” Hera placed her hand on Priscilla’s shoulder, gently. “He’s not the kind of guy you get serious with. That’s why Bianca and I don’t get along, you know.”

Priscilla stared blankly at Hera.

“I caught them. It was one day after school. I had to grab a book from my locker. Last year my locker was right across the hall from his room. It was after school hours and his classroom light was still on. I heard some strange noises coming from inside his room.” Hera paused as Priscilla made a sick face, “I got curious, so I decided to peek in. That’s when she saw me. Her and I locked eyes.”

“Well, what about him?” Priscilla asked, innocently.

“Well, lets just say he was busy at the moment. Knee deep in his work, or face deep you could say.” She said trailing off softly.

“So what happened?” Priscilla questioned, suddenly feeling ill.

“Bianca confronted me a few days later, after school. She told me if I told anyone she would personally make my life a living hell.” Sighing, Hera continued, “Honestly, I felt bad for the girl. From what I understand she had feelings for him. Rumor has it he kicked her out of his flat, stark naked. She was totally humiliated.”

“I saw her speaking to him recently though, she didn’t seem _humiliated_.” Priscilla began to think Hera was purposely lying to her. _Maybe she has an ulterior motive,_ she thought.

“That’s because she’s a stupid twat!” Hera giggled. “She’s obsessed with him. Everyone knows that.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Mr. Lennon is probably the only bloke to ever dump her. He burned her.”

Priscilla’s face softened. “I’ve been staying with him for the past two weeks. My parents and I had a terrible argument right after he and I started to see each other. He offered for me to stay with him in the meantime.” She said as she studied her fingernails. “He told me he loved me, last night.” She said softly. “I was complaining because we never go anywhere, and we kind of had an argument over it. He’s he one who gave me the money to buy something nice to wear. He promised to take me out tonight.” Priscilla began to perk up. “He even made me breakfast in bed this morning.” She said with a dreamy tone.

Hera studied Priscilla’s face closely, “Pris, you actually love him, don’t you?”

Priscilla was silent, “I don’t know. I think I do. I’m just sacred. What if he gets bored? What if he leaves me naked in the streets? Humiliated?”

Hera chuckled softly, she then wrapped her arm around Priscilla’s shoulders. “That’s the chance you take when you’re in love. You don’t know if you will end up happy or sad. Love is a risk; you never know the outcome unless you take the first step.” Hera smiled, genuinely. 

Priscilla met Hera’s eyes with her own, “Thank you.” She said simply.

“C’mon then, lets get you that bottle of perfume and head home. You have a date to get ready for!” Hera said as she stood. 

Priscilla followed suit; the two them re-entered the perfume boutique to complete their mission.

-

Priscilla returned to John’s flat at 3 in the afternoon. 

“Johnny, I’m back!” she called as she entered the foyer.

Moments later he appeared from the kitchen, with someone else trailing behind him.

“There’s my girl.” John said as he picked her up and spun her around. 

“You must be Priscilla; I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Paul.” Said a guy who seemed about John’s age. He had dark chocolate color hair, large brown doe eyes and a soft squishy face with pouty lips. He was a lot _prettier_ than John. Paul then extended his hand toward Priscilla. 

“Nice to meet you, Paul.” She said sweetly, shaking his hand. 

“Paul’s me bestmate.” John said as he wrapped his arm around Paul’s shoulders. “I’ve known him since he was 14.”

Priscilla smiled, “Paul, will you be staying for tea?” she asked Paul as she set her dress on the couch.

“No, thank you. I was about to leave.” Paul said as he began to walk toward the door. “Again, Priscilla, it was my pleasure. As for you Lennon, behave yerself.”

“Ta.” John responded as he shut the door behind Paul. 

Walking toward Priscilla who was now fixing them tea, he wrapped his arm’s around her waist. “So, did you and Hera pick out something _sexy_ for you to wear tonight?” he said as he playfully kissed her neck.

She giggled in response, “You’re going to have to wait and see, Mr. Lennon.” 

“I like it when you call me that.” He growled.

“You said you hated it.” She said with a laugh, turning to face him.

“Yeah, but that was before you let me get in yer knickers.” He then laughed manically, rubbing his hands together. 

“Smooth one Casanova.” She laughed. “…. And since when do you let me meet your friends?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh Paulie? He already knows all about me sexual _perversions_.” He said while lighting a cigarette.

Priscilla’s imagination quickly went wild, painting an image of Bianca and John making out feverishly on his desk. “I’m going to get ready.” She said, ignoring his comment. Grabbing her tea cup and dress, she began to head into the bedroom. “John?” she called back to him.

“Yes Cilla.” He said, popping his head into the bedroom. 

“Where are we going tonight?” She said as she rummaged for a pair of high heels she knew she had brought with her.

“Ahhh, I’m afraid I can’t tell you. It’s a pity, really.” He said with a mock posh accent. 

Laughing, Priscilla then threw one of his shoes at him, missing him by an inch.

-

After a long shower, Priscilla began to dress. 

She carefully put her nylons on without so much of a snag. 

After zipping herself into her dress, she peered into the mirror. It was still broken from John’s fit of rage from last evening. Priscilla’s face sank; to her the broken mirror was a reminder of John’s rocky temper. She couldn’t help but think of how many more times she would become victim to his fury in their relationship together. 

Deciding it was best to shrug it off, she began to do her hair and makeup. She wore her hair high on her head, with her trademark curl that cascaded down her chest, since she knew it drove John wild. She applied some dark eyeliner and a small amount of rouge to her cheeks. 

Lastly, she dabbed a few drops of her new perfume to her wrists and neck; Chanel No. 5 would be her new signature fragrance.

As she stepped out into the living room, John stood in the middle of it; holding a small clear box. He had changed into fitted a black suit, white shirt and black tie.

John eyed Priscilla from head to toe, “My god, you are stunning.” He whispered as he twirled her around on her feet.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Priscilla joked as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

“I know its bit antwacky, but, I got you a corsage.” He said as he pulled away from her, holding the box out toward her. “Paul helped me pick it out.”

Opening the box, Priscilla melted. “Oh John, its beautiful.” The corsage was made up of 3 large red rose, adorn with baby’s breath, secured onto a pin.

John then delicately pinned it onto the shoulder of her bolero. Glancing at his watch he noted the time. “We better get going, our reservations are at 7. I wanted to get there early. Walk around town, show you off while I can.” He said with a smile.

She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. “I can’t wait.” She whispered with a smile.

-

They had been driving for little over 20 minutes before Priscilla tried to question John again as to where they were headed. “C’mon Johnny, where are we headed?” she said as she stroked his inner thigh seductively.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t know where it is anyway.” He laughed.

“Very funny.” She said crossing her arms with mock anger.

Glancing over toward her, he sighed, “I’m taking you to Southport.” He said with a laugh.

Priscilla was silent. After a couple of seconds, she spoke, “You’re right, I have no idea where that is.” She said laughing hysterically.

-

They arrived at Southport about 20 minutes later. 

John quickly found a place to park and the two of them were soon walking through the streets of town. Southport was a pretty place; quaint shops lined the streets that overlooked the Irish Sea. There was a variety of things to see there from gift shops, pubs, restaurants and bakeries. 

Priscilla couldn’t help but wonder where John would be taking her.

John and Priscilla soon made their way down to pier. Studying Priscilla’s face, John took her hand in his, causing Priscilla to smile.

As the two of them gazed out onto the water, John stood behind Priscilla while wrapping his arms around her. The sun then began to set, painting the sky various shades of pink and orange.

“Oh John, this is beautiful.” She sighed.

He tenderly trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, reveling in the fact that he could publicly display his affections toward her without the fear of getting caught. The two stood there for about 10 minutes, watching the sky change colors until the first few stars formed.

“We better get going. It’s quarter to 7.” John said as he glanced at his watch. Taking her hand once more, he then led her back into town. 

The street lamps then began to turn on one by one; almost as if they lit up just for them. The feeling was magical, somewhat like a fairytale. Priscilla tried to soak everything in, she wanted to remember everything exactly how it was. She paid close attention to the color of buildings, the sound of their footsteps, the smell of the atmosphere and the feeling of John’s rough hand that held hers. 

Her heart began to flutter. She felt as if her world was melting; slowly it was becoming one with John’s.

-

They arrived shortly before 7pm at a restaurant named Chez Moi. It was a small, elegant, French bistro with a cozy menu. The two of them were seated right away in a table for two that over-looked the sidewalk. A small candle flickered at the center of their table, raising the level of intimacy within their personal space.

John ordered a bottle of Claret, which then arrived promptly served on ice accompanied with two glasses. John smiled as he reached over to hold Priscilla’s hand lovingly across the table. “After dinner, I thought you and I could see a showing of _King Creole_.” 

Sipping her wine, Priscilla smiled, “That sounds divine, Johnny.” She was silent for a moment as she gazed out onto the street, watching the people that passed by. “I’m so happy you took me here; it really means so much to me. I guess I’m not just a notch in your belt” she didn’t mean for those words to come out bitterly, but they had.

“Of course you’re not. I meant it when I told that I love you.” He said as she ran his thumb back and forth across the top of her hand.

Priscilla couldn’t help but let the venom in her mouth explode into words, “I’m sure you told Bianca Valentine the same thing.” 

John’s face turned to stone, “I’m not having this conversation with you. Not now.”

“Well if not now, then when?” Priscilla pressed on.

John was silent. “How did you know about Bianca, anyway?” he questioned.

Priscilla suddenly realized she had said too much. If she told John how she found out about Bianca, she would then have to tell him that Hera knew about their relationship. _I would also have to tell him about how I saw mother too,_ she thought.

“Well? I’m waitin’.” John said as finally let go of Priscilla’s hand.

A waiter then came by caring both of their meals. Placing each one down in front of them, he quickly wished them bon appetite with a smile before excusing himself.

“Hera knows about us.” Priscilla sighed.

“WHAT?!” John shouted, at that moment, nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to face him. Realizing he had to control the tone of his voice, he flashed a smile toward all the eyes that stared at him peculiarly before turning to face Priscilla once more, “Why would you tell her such a thing?”

“I didn’t, she figured it out on her own. Rather my mother helped her figure it out.” She said taking a large gulp of her wine.

“What does your mum have to do with this?” John was now thoroughly confused.

“I sort of ran into her today, at the shops. She started yelling at me and Hera witnessed the whole thing. She told me I was living in sin with an old, perverted man.” Priscilla laughed slightly.

“Well, I for one am not old.” John said with a tease. “Why didn’t you tell me Cilla? You didn’t say one word about it on the car ride over. We could have spoke about this whole Bianca nonsense on the way here.” John said in a pleading tone.

“I didn’t know then if I wanted to bring it up. When Hera told me about you and Bianca, I became so… so… so jealous.” She stuttered.

“Cilla, you have nothing to be jealous of. She was just a bird; someone to keep me from going bored out of me mind. I love you, I never loved the others, especially her.” He said with truth in his eyes. 

Priscilla smiled, “Mother told me if she finds out who you are, she will report you to the police.” She said quietly. “She tried to get me to go with her, grabbed my arm and everything!” she said with wide eyes. “I was so embarrassed. Once I told her I was in love with you, she couldn’t get over it. She was sick over it. Imagine Johnny? Sick over my love for you!”

John smiled as he digested Priscilla’s last words, “Kitten.” He sighed.

“I love you, John.” Priscilla said softly. “I’m scared and fearless at the same time. I’ve never had such emotions.” 

The two of them stared deep into each others eyes. 

Breaking the silence, John finally spoke, “We are perfect for each other.”


	15. Chapter 15

Both feeling the buzz off the wine, Priscilla and John made their way down to the theater. Once inside, they noticed the lobby was packed with mostly young teenage girls, desperate for a chance to see Elvis on the big screen. 

“I guess we better get in line.” John said as he glancing around. “Actually, on second thought, you stay here while I get us some popcorn and soda.” With a quick kiss, John left Priscilla to hold their place.

Priscilla began to stare at a large poster of Elvis that hung on the theater wall, _I wonder what Elvis would think of me if he met me?_ She thought, dreamily.

Moments later, John returned with their snacks. “I got us extra butter.” He said with a cheeky smile as he shook the popcorn.

Priscilla and John made their way to their seats. Conveniently, John had picked ones in the back row. He then began to anxiously crunch away at the popcorn before the lights were dimmed. 

“You’re going to get a belly ache eating so quickly. And where are your glasses? I doubt you will be able to see a thing from back here.” Priscilla scolded him like a child.

“Yes, _mother_.” He seductively whispered in her ear as he pulled his glasses from his pocket to place them on his nose. This caused Priscilla blushed a deep scarlet. Just then, the lights began to dim.

Halfway through the movie, Priscilla felt something warm wrap around her knee. She glanced over at John, he met her stare with a smile. Moments later, John’s hand began to slowly hike Pricilla’s skirt over her knee and upwards toward her thigh. Priscilla blushed, though no one could see it. “John please, not now.” She warned softly.

“But Kitten, this is your fault.” He said as he placed her hand on top of his erection that was now poking through his pants. “You’re just too damn sexy.”

“John this theater is packed with people; someone could see us.” She whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

“Not if we are really careful.” John responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Priscilla gave in and began to kiss John, slowly and seductively while his hand slowly trailed up her inner thigh toward her wetness. Priscilla began to suck hungrily at his neck while John teased her though the outside of her panties. 

“I want to fuck you, baby doll.” John growled in her ear. “Right here, in front of all these people.” 

Priscilla moaned slightly at the vision of his words. “Mr. Lennon, you’re so _dirty_.” She said with pseudo disgust. 

“ _Mr. Lennon_ can’t ‘elp himself when he has to stare at your tight little body all day. Those perky tits and ass driving me mad.” He hissed into her neck as he savagely kissed her.

“John.” Priscilla began to pant, “Maybe we should leave.”

John pulled away to press his forehead to hers. “It’s okay Cilla. I’ll behave.” John said with a tight lipped smile.

Sighing, Priscila smoothed her hair, “I’ll just use the ladies room then for a moment, just to freshen up a bit.”

“Okay.” John said as he watched her stand and exit the theater, eyeing her backside the whole time. 

Once in the bathroom, Priscilla quickly enclosed herself into a tiny stall. She sat on the toilet longer than needed, it was the only way she could calm herself down from the heated passion her and John had just shared moments earlier. 

Priscilla smiled at the words her and John exchanged over dinner; _“I love you, I never loved the others, especially her….”_ she heard Johns voice echo in her head. 

Making her way out of the stall she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _I could use a touch of lipstick,_ she thought. Looking down, she rummaged through her bag. As she was looking for her lipstick, suddenly, everything went black. 

Noticing the glow from the lights in the hallway under the bathroom door, she knew the electricity hadn’t gone out. “Hello?” she asked loudly, hearing her voice echo within the room.

Suddenly, there was a hand around her mouth. “Sssssshhh” a voice whispered.

Priscilla began to panic, mumbling protests beneath the hand that was clasped around her mouth. 

Slowly, she felt a hand trail up her leg toward her cunt, a tear now escaping from her eye. Feeling a two fingers shoved into her core, she whimpered slightly. 

“Mmmmm, still wet.” Said the man as he whispered in her ear.

Keeping a firm grim on her mouth, he began to remove her jacket. He then began to trail kisses down her back as he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Priscilla then stood there in the dark, clothed in nothing but her panties and bra. _God damn it, why won’t someone come and open the bathroom door,_ she thought.

“I locked the door.” The man hissed as if he read her mind.

He then began to pump his fingers harshly in and out of her vagina as he positioned himself in front of her, rubbing his erection wildly against her bare thigh. Priscilla couldn’t understand why she was aroused by this, but somehow she was. An unintentional moan then escaped from her lips. This sound didn’t go unnoticed, soon the mans mouth was at hers; biting and sucking her lips forcefully. 

Priscilla returned the kisses just as feverishly; she was too turned on to question actions. 

Suddenly, his lips disappeared from her mouth and she felt as if the man had dropped to his knees. He ran his hands all over her backside, caressing and squeezing it. She then felt something warm and wet press into her pussy. She could feel his hot breath on her as he slowly licked her, causing her to spread her legs slightly. Goosebumps formed across her body and her nipples hardened as she shivered with desire.

Moaning, she began to run her fingers through his hair. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought.

Priscilla was then jolted from her thoughts as she felt her feet get lifted up from off the floor as she was placed to sit at the edge of a sink. 

“Daddy’s going to fuck his dirty Kitten.” Said his voice.

“John.” Priscilla sighed, half with relief.

“You are dirty Cilla. Letting some strange man touch you like this.” He hissed as he cupped her breasts forcefully, aggressively biting at her nipples. 

“Fuck me Mr. Lennon.” She said, whimpering in response.

She could hear John’s belt unfasten as he dropped his pants to the floor. Powerfully, he shoved his hard cock into her. “Tell me how good I fuck you.” he said through gritted teeth.

“So… good.” She said as she gripped the sink with both her hands, bracing herself with each of his thrusts.

“Tell me how much you love my cock, my dirty kitty.” He said as he pounded into her.

“No.” she said, challenging him.

“Tell Daddy you love his cock.” He said angrily.

Priscilla moaned, stating a slightly inaudible “No” in response.

John then bit angrily at her breasts, she began to yelp slightly before he placed a hand over her mouth.

“I love your cock.” She panted, as his hand slipped away from her mouth, “Daddy, I’m going to cum.”

“Cum all over me Cilla.” 

Within a matter of minutes, the two of them came together, moaning in ecstasy.

Turning on the light, both of them squinted their eyes from the blinding light. 

“Reckon anyone heard us?” John asked as he helped Priscilla down from the sink.

“I hope not.” She laughed.

She began to dress slowly as did he. Lastly, she glanced back into the mirror. Her hair had fell flat and her makeup was now off her face. “Oh Johnny, I look like a mess.” She sighed.

John walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “You’re my mess.” He said with a smile. “C’mon, lets get out of here. I know of a pub where we can get drinks.” 

“John, I’m only 16 years old.” She said crossing her arms.

John pretended to shriek, “And when were you going to tell me that?!” he said in falsetto voice. 

Slapping his shoulder with a smile, Priscilla and John began to make their way out of the bathroom. 

“The bloke that owns the pub doesn’t check ID’s. Come’ed.” He said as he swung open the bathroom door. 

There stood a wide eyed woman, fully aware of what she just heard.

“Mother!” gasped Priscilla.


	16. Chapter 16

Ann Beaulieu stood in front of the door to the women’s room. She had been trying to open the door for the last 5 minutes. Looking around for someone who worked at the theater, she saw no one. It had already been late; Mr. Beaulieu decided to take his wife to the movies in effort to get both their minds off Priscilla. 

After hearing some questionable noises, Ann became appalled. She came to the realization that two horny teenagers must have been having sex in the ladies’ room. Waiting for the two heathens to appear from the room, she was ready to reprimand them. _Who would have raised such children as these?_ she thought with distain as she heard the bathroom door unlock.

“Mother!” gasped Priscilla.

“Priscilla Ann!!” Ann shouted back. Immediately, she slapped Priscilla across the cheek. “You disgust me!” Ann’s eyes then focused to the older man behind Priscilla, “You should be ashamed of yourself.” She said with a pointe finger towards John.

“Ma’am that wasn’t really necessary like, was it?” John said as he rubbed Priscilla’s cheek tenderly, holding her close to him.

“Like hell it was! How could you let a little girl shack up with you like this?? Then proceed to take her innocence in a pubic bathroom.” Stated Ann, gripping her hands at her sides.

“Mother -!” Priscilla began to protest, before John cut her off.

“Oh, I’m afraid that wasn’t our first time.” He said with a cheeky grin, secretly grabbing Priscilla’s ass. She then jumped slightly before her mother continued.

“What is your name?!!” Ann demanded, feeling totally revolted.

“I don’t think that even matters.” John said coolly.

“Of course it does, you’re a sexual deviant, living in sin with my daughter. I can only assume you are forcing her to perform sexually for you. I will phone the police and tell them all about your disturbing lifestyle.” She stated matter-of-factly, “Tell me your name!”

“Ahh, but I’m afraid you are wrong. I’m not forcing ‘er to do anything, she wants to fuck me.” John then leaned in closer to Ann, “Can’t get enough of it, really mum.” He said raising his eyebrows. 

“John!” Priscilla gasped.

“This is disgusting; you’re lucky your father isn’t here. Perhaps I should get him from inside the theater and you shall tell him this yourself mister, _whoever_ you are.”

“Too bad we are leaving, taking your _little girl_ for drinks.” He hissed.

Ann ran into the theater to grab Mr. Beaulieu but by the time she had returned, they were gone.

“Oh Paul, it was terrible. I could hear the things her and that man were doing in there.” She began to sob.

“Ann, please, let it go. She will be back.” Paul said as he held his wife tight.

-

Priscilla and John were running arm in arm down the street, giggling as they did. 

John was beginning to become out of breath. Pausing for a minute, he bent over, placing his hands on his knees, “I think we are far enough away from them.” He said, between gasps for air.

“Do you think she will find out you’re my teacher?” said Priscilla, worry in her eyes.

“Cilla, doesn’t even know my name.” He said as he wrapped both his hands around her shoulders, “Besides if we were married, she would have nothing to say.”

Priscilla hesitated, giving John a quizzical look. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you were me wife, no one could take you away from me. Plus, the school can’t fire me if I marry you.” He said, searching her eyes.

“John.” She hesitated, she couldn’t understand where this was suddenly coming from. “I can’t marry you. Not like this.” She continued.

“I wasn’t asking you now was I?” He said sternly, mostly out of hurt. The truth was John had been thinking about marrying Priscilla, it was on his mind for the past few days. “And what’s all this shite about taking your innocence. You couldn’t have possibly been a virgin when I met you. I’ve never encountered a virgin who could ride a cock like you can.” He said with a laugh. 

Embarrassed, Priscilla decided not to respond.

“Well? What have you to say for yourself? _Virgin Priscilla Ann_.” He said smugly.

“Screw you John Lennon; you sure know how to ruin an evening.” She began to cry into her palms. “How could _you_ judge _me_? How could you?!” 

John pulled her in tightly, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the scene she was causing. He realized then he was being cruel; his number one defense mechanism. “Now stop it, stop crying.” He tried to console her.

“I didn’t want to tell you I was a virgin.” She said, not lifting her face from his chest. “I wanted to impress you. I didn’t want you to think I was some inexperienced kid.”

“Baby doll, you impress me every day.” John said as he lifted her chin to pull her in for a kiss. “C’mon, lets go get those drinks before it’s too late.” He said as he swung her arm around her, directing her toward the pub.

-

Thanksgiving fell on the 27th that year, which happened to be the Thursday following their first date. Even though they didn’t celebrate it in England, John thought it would be nice to make a fuss of it to help with Priscilla’s adjustment to new British traditions and customs. With good intention, John would prepare a Thanksgiving feast for her. Of course John also invited his friend, Paul.

Having never made a turkey in his life, John was busy in the kitchen trying to prepare the bird for baking. 

“I don’t even think me Aunt Mimi ever made one of these before.” He said as he scratched his head, dumbfounded as to what to do with the raw 15 lb bird.

“Why would your aunt have made you a turkey?” Priscilla laughed as she snapped the ends off a pile of string beans while tossing each one in a bowl. “Were you her favorite nephew?”

“I’ll have you know that as a matter of fact, I am.” He said with a smug smile. “She raised me, Aunt Mimi that is. Mum couldn’t handle me, Da’ couldn’t either. They just dropped me at me Aunties house one day.”

Priscilla tried to make eye contact with John, but he refused to do so.

“I’m sorry John, do you ever speak to them?” Priscilla asked softly.

“No, Mum died and I don’t really care to speak to me Da’.” John replied, unemotionally.

“John I’m sorry.” Priscilla said she she stood, she ran to give John a hug, “I didn’t know.”

“Don’t feel sorry for me.” He said as he gave her a slight push. “I don’t fucking need them anyway.” 

“It’s okay to feel upset about it.” Priscilla replied as she tried to get him to open up.

“I don’t feel upset. I don’t feel anything for those fuck’eads.” John was getting angry, “Stop trying to fix me, I’m not broken. If you want something to fix why don’t you go back to Mummy and Daddy and go fix that. You sure did leave a mess there.”

Priscilla took to steps backwards, away from John.

“That’s another thing, how long will you be staying here exactly? I’d like to get back to my life if you wouldn’t mind. I’m tired of being your fucking babysitter.” John then threw a butter knife into the sink, causing a few cups that were stacked there to shatter.

“What is wrong with you?!” she shouted. “You’re so crule.” She said stepping further and further away. “Why do you do this to me?” she began to cry. To hide her tears, she quickly turned to run into the bedroom, shutting the door. 

John chased after her, throwing the door open with a loud bang. “Priscilla!” he shouted. 

Priscilla was sitting on the floor, knees curled into her chest, tears streaming down her face.

“Stop fucking crying, you’re always bloody crying.” He ranted.

“Stop running hot and cold John!” she retorted. “You know, you expect me to open up to you, tell you all my thoughts yet you can’t be open about anything.” 

John didn’t reply.

“I love you, and right now I regret that.” She said with a small voice.

John felt regret burning so deep in his heart, it was almost uncomfortable.

“Every time we move forward, you seem to move us back.” She continued.

John was silent for a bit. He then sat on the floor, joining her. “I’m scared, Priscilla.” He said, staring away from her.

“I’m scared too. I mean, look around, all the odds are against us.” She said looking toward his face. “You told me you love me John. You told me you never felt like this before. Then why are you treating me the way you treat everyone else?” 

She searched for his eyes, but he couldn’t look at her.

Priscilla moved her body closer to John’s. She took his hand in hers. Staring at his fingers, she began to speak. “When I said I couldn’t marry you, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just all happening so fast.” She sighed. “I just met you only a month ago. I know it’s crazy but I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you. I was infatuated with you. I was afraid to admit it.” John still couldn’t look at her. “But it’s times like these when you get angry and shut yourself out that makes me doubt everything.” 

John finally turned to face her, “Whatever it is that I need to do to prove to you that I’m the one for you; I will do.” His stare was intense and deep; penetrating.

“Okay, but first you have finish making that turkey.” She joked.

Laughing slightly, he kissed her lips. “Maybe I shall call Mimi. The old crone might know a thing or two about birds.” He said with a laugh.

-

John phoned his Aunt, as it turned out, she had cooked a turkey or two in her day. John phone call to her consisted of him frantically jotting down her directions, reading them back to her to check for any mistakes.

Priscilla smiled while she eavesdropped on their conversation. It was endearing to hear John speak to his Auntie about such a domesticated topic. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about all the preparation John had gone through to help recreate a traditional American Thanksgiving for her. They had even skipped school just to celebrate. 

15 minutes after John had gotten off the phone with Mimi, there was a knock at the door. Priscilla was too busy in steaming the string beans to be able to answer it. 

“John? Can you get the door? I bet its Paul.” She shouted from the kitchen.

John ran to open the door. Upon opening it he was shocked to see Mimi standing there.

“Hello John.” She said as she pushed her away in.

“Uh Mimi, Hi. What are you doing here?” he said nervously.

“Well after you rang asking for directions on how to fix a turkey I figured it was best I come over and see what all the fuss was about.” She said handing him her hat and coat. “Be a dear and hang that for me.” She said as she began to walk into the kitchen.

John threw her things on the floor in effort to get to her quick enough to stop her from entering the kitchen. “Mimi I don’t think…”

It was too late.

“Who do we have here?” Mimi said, looking Priscilla up and down.

“Priscilla, this is my Aunt Mimi. Mimi this is Priscilla Beaulieu.” He said with an unenthusiastic tone.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mimi, I’ve heard such wonderful things about you.” For the first time today… she thought as she trailed off.

“I’ve never heard of you.” She said curtly.

“Ladies why don’t I make us all some tea. Mimi, would you like some tea?” he said now facing his aunt. 

“No John, what I would like is to know why this child is in your kitchen cooking beans at 12 in the afternoon and not in school?” she said placing her hands on her hips. “Come to think of it, why aren’t you at work?”

“It’s Thanksgiving Mimi. Priscilla is from America.” He said with a smile. 

“That’s wonderful but why is she here?” Mimi asked, still confused.

“I live here.” Priscilla said plainly.

“ _Live here_?!” Mimi gasped. “John is this true? Are you telling me that this _child_ is your _girlfriend_?”

Having never asked Priscilla to go steady or any of that other formal nonsense, John felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.” John said wrapping his arm around Priscilla.

“Well it’s nice to see you’ve settled down John, but she looks a bit young.” Mimi said eyeing her once more, “How old are you Priscilla?”

“I’m 16 ma’am. I will be 17 in May.” She said with a smile.

“Well at least she’s polite.” Mimi said, addressing only John.

“Mimi, about the turkey… isn’t tha’ why you’ve come here?” John reminded her with an exhausted tone. “It’s already in the oven. Should be done around 3.”

“Oh never mind the turkey John!” she said with a scoff, causing Priscilla to giggle. “Come Priscilla, lets talk while John prepares us tea.” Mimi said as she escorted Priscilla onto the couch.

Rolling his eyes, John then made himself busy in the kitchen.

Priscilla and Mimi spoke about many things. Mimi asked Priscilla about her upbringing in America; where she was from, what her hobbies were, if she could cook, clean, do laundry and all the other things that were important to keep a proper home.

“No ma’am, I’m afraid I don’t cook much, but I want to learn.” Answered Priscilla. 

John then came in to check on how the two ladies were doing. He sat himself down close to Priscilla, allowing his leg to rest against hers. This did not go unnoticed by Mimi. Priscilla suddenly felt awkward, as if Mimi was judging their every move. She was the closest thing John had to a mother. Priscilla desperately wanted Mimi to accept her. Nudging John’s leg away from her, Priscilla stood. 

“I should check on the mashed potatoes.” She said as she excused herself from the room.

Mimi eyed Priscilla until she had left the room.

“Where on earth have you meet such a lovely young lady such as her?” Mimi said in awe, “She’s absolutely wonderful. Although, her age does concern me.”

“Mimi you actually like someone? I didn’t think that was at all possible.” John said as he lit his cigarette.

“Very funny, John.” She said narrowing her eyes. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I met her in class.” He said flatly.

“You met her in a class or your class?” Mimi now sat at the edge of her seat.

“Could it have been both?” John said with a toothy smile.

“Don’t get funny with me.” Mimi was starting to get tired of John’s games.

“What difference does it make? You like her, right?” John said as now he too was at the edge of his seat. 

Mimi scowled, “John, you can get in big trouble for this. How could you date a student? Let alone live with her.”

 _Ahh if she only knew…._ John thought. He then looked around for a second, checking for Priscilla’s whereabouts. “We won’t be dating for long. I plan on asking her to marry me on Christmas day.” He whispered, smiling brightly as he did.

“John, don’t you think you should slow down? I’m happy you want to get settled, but she’s merely a child.” It was true; Mimi had been wanting for her nephew to settle down. John was 24 years old; in Mimi’s eyes it was time he started a family. As shocked as Mimi was at Priscilla’s age, she wasn’t at the same time. After all, she had raised John. He was never one who did things in an orthodox fashion.

“We are in love Mimi. She’s the one, I know it.” He said softly.

Mimi rested a hand on John’s shoulder, her eyes softening a bit, “Do what makes you happy John. You have my blessings.” She said with a smile. Mimi then stood up, “I should get going. The turkey smells delicious already; I’m sure it will be perfect if you followed my directions.” She said smugly.

At that moment, Paul barged in through John’s front door. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He huffed as he held a bottle of wine in his hands. Taking off his shoes and coat he made his way into the room where Mimi and John stood.

“Hello Mimi. Al’right John.” He said to each of them.

“Hello Paul, I was just leaving.” Mimi said curtly. She then walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Priscilla. “It was a pleasure to meet you Priscilla. Please do stop by anytime. I could even show you how to make some dishes John absolutely loved growing up.” Mimi said kindly.

“Oh yes, I would love that.” Priscilla said reaching her hand out to shake Mimi’s’.

Suddenly, Mimi pulled her in for a quick hug. Priscilla was mildly shocked, Mimi seemed like a tough character to crack. Yet, for a young girl, Priscilla had an abundance of charm and grace; two things Mimi took note of right away. Mimi then said goodbye to John and Paul as Priscilla began to start neatly peeling potatoes.

Paul came in the room briefly to comment on the wonderful smell from the turkey, “Hi Pris.” He said politely, kissing her on the cheek as she peeled away. “It smells great in here.”

Laughing, Priscilla replied, “Don’t compliment me, compliment chef Lennon.” 

Just then, John entered the room, smiling brightly. “That’s right, I worked me arse off for that thing in there.” he then pointed toward the oven.

“Let’s just hope we all don’t die for food poisoning.” Paul said jokingly.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” John sighed, “It’s probably Mimi wanting to remind me of something to do with the turkey.” John said as he dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Priscilla and Paul alone.

John then opened his door to be greeted by two police officers, flashing their badges. 

“Are you John Winston Lennon?” one of them asked.


	17. Chapter 17

John stared blankly at the two officers in front of him, a cold sweat forming on his body.

“Yes.” He replies with a small voice.

“Sorry to bother you, we have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.” The other officer continued, “I’m officer St. Germain and this is officer Hooten.” He said introducing themselves.

“What can I do for you fellas?” John said, trying to keep his door closed as much as possible. 

“We were at Calderstones today, got a phone call ‘bout a missing girl. She’s one of your students. Priscilla Ann Beaulieu.” Said officer Hooten as he held out a picture of Priscilla. 

“Yes, she is my student.” John replied look at the picture briefly. _Christ Priscilla, stay in the kitchen…_ he thought.

“Her mum phoned us this morning, appears she didn’t come to school today. Once her mum got the phone call from the school stating Priscilla was absent, she called us to report her missing.” Officer Hooten continued.

“Seems a little drastic, doesn’t it?” John replied.

“Her mum informed us Priscilla has been living with an older male for the past 3 weeks. We interviewed all of Priscilla’s other teachers, asking if they noticed any suspicious behavior from her lately.” Officer St. Germain stated.

“I haven’t noticed anything suspicious. She’s just a little girl.” John stated as he tried convincing them of his lack of involvement in Priscilla’s life.

“Well, we wanted to come and question you as you were the only one left on our list. The headmaster said you had called in sick.” Stated officer Hooten.

“Sorry I couldn’t be of more help fellas.” John said with a smile. “If I notice anything, I’ll be sure to call right away.” John slowly began to close the door.

“Oh and another thing.” Officer St. Germain glanced down into a pile of papers he had brought with him in regards to Priscilla’s case. He then pulled out a piece of ruled paper and began to hand it over. John could feel his heart sink into his stomach. 

The paper was from Mr. Rhodes’ English class. It was an essay Priscilla had written on Rock-N-Roll music. Officer St. Germain then flipped the essay over to reveal Priscilla’s doodles that filled the back page. Some of the words scribbled across the back read, _‘Priscilla & John 10/13/58’_, _‘John Forever’_ , the name _John_ in the middle of a heart. As John’s eyes then wandered to the bottom of the page. He could feel himself turn a whiter shade of pale as he read the words _‘I love John Lennon_ ’ in Priscilla’s handwriting.

John looked up to meet the stare of both officers. Smiling he responded, “I guess she fancies me a bit.” 

“Indeed.” Replied Officer Hooten.

Paul then approached John from inside his flat, “Hey John, who are you…” Paul trailed off as he noticed the two uniformed officers. “Hello officers.”

“Hello sir.” Replied officer St. Germain. “Mr. Lennon, we will be in touch with you.” He then glanced at Paul and back towards John, “Feel better.”

John shut the door immediately reaching for his cigarettes. “Bloody Christ Priscilla.” He said as he bit the end of a cigarette. He then pushed Paul out of the way to barge into the kitchen. 

Startled by John’s actions, Priscilla gasped.

“Are you fucking stupid or something?” John shouted in her face, leaning into her.

“What are you talking about?” Priscilla said as she backed up into the counter.

Paul rushed into the kitchen, grabbing hold of John’s arm. “Easy Johnny.”

“Why the fuck would you write _‘I fucking love John Lennon’_ on the back of your English essay, you dumb twat?” He was nearly nose to nose with her.

“I… I…” Priscilla tried to answer, not understanding where this came from.

“You want to know who was at the fucking door? Two police officers. Looking for you; all because your bloody parents called the cops ‘cos you didn’t show up for school today.” John shoved one of the chairs in the kitchen into the table.

“Calm down John.” Paul said as he tried to soothe John.

Priscilla didn’t respond. “I’m sorry John. I didn’t mean to.” Tears began to well in her eyes.

John felt his nerves slowly relaxing, “Christ Cilla. You have to be more careful.” He said as he held her close, almost pleading with her.

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” She sobbed softly into his neck.

“What are you going ta do?” questioned Paul.

John sighed, thinking for a minute. “I think we just have to be careful.” He then pulled Priscilla away from him, “I love you too much for it ta all go to hell now.” He said with a smile.

-

Dinner went surprisingly well. John reveled in his work as he carved the turkey. It had been served with all the trimmings; mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, biscuits and cranberry sauce. Both Paul and Priscilla were equally delighted by the meal.

After dinner was served, Priscilla began to make the tea to serve with a cinnamon swirl bundt cake she had made. She busied her self in the kitchen as the two men sat back on the couch, relaxing as they smoked their cigarettes.

“Paulie, isn’t she something?” John sighed as he exhaled smoke into the air.

“Mmm.” Paul said in response.

“I’m going to ask her to marry me on Christmas day. Even Mimi gave us her blessing.” John said in a dreamy voice.

Paul quickly perked up, “Marry?” 

“Yeah, isn’t it great? I finally found the one. The sex is great, she’s beautiful, young, funny, smart and she get’s me.” John said, still in a daze.

“That’s all well and good John, but don’t you think she’s a bit young.” Paul cast a look in John’s direction.

“What does that even matter Paul?” John spat, “We are in love.”

“Yes but, aren’t you afraid she won’t commit? I mean when you were her age you shagged anything that had a pulse. Hell, up until last month you would.” Paul joked.

“Nah.” John dismissed Paul’s notion, “She’s loyal to me; devoted like.” 

-

The following weeks went by in a blur. It was now 5 days before Christmas.

That morning, Priscilla had packed some leftovers for lunch. They were for her and John to eat in his car together. Waiting until all the students in his class had left, she began to gather her things. She then walked up to John who was busy erasing the board. 

“I brought leftovers, so we could eat them together.” She said excitedly.

“Priscilla.” John turned to meet her gaze. “I don’t think we should spend lunch together anymore.” 

“Johnny…” she began to whine.

“No, it’s not safe. What if the headmaster saw us in me car together?” John said as he folded his arms.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drive me to school either then.” She challenged him. “Or take me home.”

“You do have a point.” He said, obviously surprising her.

Priscilla’s temper then boiled over, “Fine.” She said slamming down the food. “Eat by yourself.”  
She then began to storm out the room, “Have a good day, _Mr. Lennon_.” She said in an infantile tone.

“Priscilla wait!” he called out to her, grabbing her arm before she exited the room.

She then turned on her heels. “What?!” she quipped.

He began to trail his fingers up her arm, “I love you baby girl.” He said quietly. 

Priscilla was still annoyed, instead of reply she pulled her arm away from his touch and walked out of the room. As she entered the hall, she knocked right into Spencer, causing his books to land on the floor. 

“Spencer!” she shouted, “I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy.” She said as she helped him pick up his books.

“It’s quite alright.” He smiled. “Are you headed to the canteen?”

“Yes I am; I didn’t bring anything to eat.” She smiled back.

“Share mine?” he asked politely.

“Sure, I mean, if its okay with you.” Priscilla knew Spencer fancied her, she could just tell. Her wheels were now turning, _what better way to get rid of Spencer then by introducing him to Hera…._

As the two then began to walk together toward the canteen, John was left staring with narrowed eyes from his door.

-

Priscilla had only spent a few of her actual lunch periods in the canteen. When she entered the room, Hera spotted her right away. “Pris!” she waved boldly as she ran to her. “I’m so happy you are here.” Hera then eyed Spencer up and down, “Hello, I’m Hera.”

“Hera, nice to see you, I’m Spencer.” He responded.

“I’m having lunch with Spencer, would you like to join us?” Priscilla asked Hera.

“I’d love to.” Hera smiled.

Spencer and Hera actually had a lot in common, they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. In a way, Priscilla was relieved; introducing Spencer to Hera helped him focus his attention on someone other than Priscilla. 

-

Returning to her locker at the end of the day, Priscilla found a note shoved into the side of it. Looking around to see who was near by, she opened it slowly. 

_**You have been bad, baby doll.** _

Priscilla ripped the note into tiny pieces and shoved it into her pocket. She was in no mood for any of John’s games. She knew she was being juvenile, but in honesty, she was hurt by how rational he was being about everything. She loved how reckless they were when they had first gotten together, it was she enjoyed most about him. 

-

The walk to John’s flat from school was a miserable one. The weather had gotten bitterly cold while the sky was a dull grey. The smell of lit fireplaces filled the air with a woody earthy smell. Houses were decorated in the spirit of Christmas, filling the bleak streets with joy. 

Opening the door to his flat, she quickly sealed herself inside to shield herself from the outdoors. Priscilla’s hands had become red from the wind and her legs felt like ice. 

As she began to take her coat off, she noticed none of the lights were on inside the flat. She peered around to see the shades had been drawn while candles were lit and strategically put around the living room. It was then, she heard the sound of music softly filling the room. Priscilla recognized it as a Buddy Holly song, _‘You Are My One Desire’._

“John?” she called out. She then peaked into the kitchen and into the bathroom as she made her way toward the bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar; as she pushed the door open she noticed the room was filled with candles. No light from the outdoors had snuck in.

As she pushed her way into the room, something smooth and dark came over her eyes. “You have been a bad kitten.” She heard John whisper in her ear from behind her, scotch on his breath. 

She giggled slightly, “I have not.” she replied.

“Oh yes, you have been very bad. Flirting with other boys, acting like a slut.” John hissed as he then began to slowly unzip the back of her dress. 

“You made me do it, you didn’t want to eat with me.” She whispered seductively.

“I’m not fucking joking.” He said through gritted teeth as he pulled her hair, forcing her head to snap back.

“John!” she shouted in protest.

Not responding, John slowing removed her bra letting it drop to the floor. He was holding her hands behind her back as she then felt something cold and metal-like around her wrists. “Get on the bed.” John said as he nudged her in the appropriate direction. Suddenly, she felt her knees hit the bed as she fell forward slightly, her head in the sheets. 

Priscilla was slightly nervous, not being able to see John’s eyes she wasn’t sure of his emotions. “Johnny baby, I’m sorry.” She said in effort to try and gage his mood.

“Too late.” He replied coldly. He then began to pull her panties down her hips. Shoving his fingers into her core, he could feel she was already wet. “Bad kitty, wet for punishment.” He hissed.

Without warning, John shoved his cock into her wet cunt. She whimpered as she tried to adjust to his sudden size. As john thrust into her he held her handcuffs tight in his hands, as if her arms were a pair of reins. “Don’t you ever fucking talk to Spencer again.” He said as he thrust wildly into her.

“John...” she half cried.

“You’re mine.” He growled. Then grabbing her hips, he began to fuck her with violent force. After a couple of thrusts, John came inside of her. His jagged breath hitting the back of her neck as he collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping off his body.

John then pushed himself off of Priscilla. Unlocking the handcuffs, Priscilla didn’t move a muscle as she faced away from him, still blind folded. 

“Priscilla?” John questioned, suddenly he could hear the sound of her soft sobs. Untying the blindfold from the back of her head, he slipped himself next to her, so they could become face to face. 

He eyes were black with tears, “You scared me.” She said quietly.

John’s heart sank. _Maybe I took it too far…_ he thought.

John then decided to place the blame on her, “What were you doing? This is your fault you know. Had you not flirted with that wanker, none of this would have happened.” He shouted. “You did it right in front of me room!!”

“John I was not flirting with him.” Priscilla now sat up, she then began dragging the sheet to cover her exposed breasts. “I thought he would be good for Hera. I set them up!” 

John felt regret fill his head, yet he reacted differently, “I’m so tired of this. Always arguing, you always bleedin’ cryin’. I’m fucking bored.” He shouted. 

“You’re bored? I’m sorry I guess I’m not enough for you.” Priscilla spat. 

“I guess not.” He said bitterly.

Getting up, Priscilla wrapped a sheet around her body. She then proceeded to drag her suitcase out of the closet. She silently began to throw all her clothes into it. Running into the bathroom she grabbed a few things and quickly exited the room heading back into the bedroom.

John sat silently on the bed, smoking a cigarette.

Closing the suitcase, Priscilla began to dress. “I’ll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow.” She said staring him in the eyes. Instead, John was stone faced, unmoving. “Goodbye John.” She uttered as a tear ran down her cheek. 

Walking out of the flat, she made her way to the nearest bus stop. 

She was headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting on the bus, tears streamed down Priscilla’s face. It was just about half 5 when she boarded; the sky getting darker every minute. Soon, tiny snow flakes began to fall as she made her way closer and closer to her home.

Trudging up the steps to her house, Priscilla tried her best to compose herself. She did not want her mother and father to suspect her and John were broken up. Surly she could come up with an excuse to tell them in regards to her return.

Opening the door to her home, she was greeted instantly by both her parents.

Mr. Beaulieu made his way over to her first, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “Priscilla! My god you are home.” He sighed.

Mrs. Beaulieu stood quietly in the distance, soaking in the situation. Slowly she came over to her daughter and gave her a hug, “I’m so happy you are here.” 

Priscilla smiled softly, though her heart was filled with sorrow. In the two short months she had been in England, most of it was spent with John. Outsiders could not understand how a love so deep could form so fast. From an external perspective, their devotion for each other could seem intimidating; a tight bond fromed by two broken souls, years in age apart. Priscilla secretly understood her parents concern. Having their daughter under lock and key for so long, Priscilla now had a taste for freedom. Along with that came a new much older boyfriend and a separate life. 

Priscilla didn’t want to give up on John; but some how she felt she had to. She was ready to open her heart to him and give herself to him. If John had asked for her hand in marriage, the answer would have ben yes. 

Priscilla was growing tired of John’s mood swings and self-destructive nature; it wore her thin. She was tired of walking on broken glass; constantly being cut by the memories of their past arguments. 

Truth was, she still loved John; she probably always will.

“Priscilla, why don’t you go head and take a shower. I can unpack your bag for you.” Ann smiled as she petted Priscilla’s hair softly.

Priscilla wasn’t in the mood for talking, at the same time she was thankful her parents weren’t questioning why she was home. She had a feeling it was because they were so happy she finally came back that they didn’t want to question her return.

As she made her way into her old room, everything began to feel so surreal. Touching her furniture, knick knacks and other things she had on display, she felt like a stranger in her own home. Grabbing a night gown, she made her way into the bathroom.

The warmth from the shower felt good as it caressed her tired body. She took a long time, enjoying the feeling of the water, cleansing her spirit. Invisible tears wept from her eyes as the water quickly washed them away. Thoughts of John flooded her mind. Memories of stolen kisses, secret touches and late night conversations suffocated her thoughts. Words John spoke on their first date, when he confessed his feelings for her were like barbed wire around her heart.

Priscilla collapsed in the corner of the shower, her emotions rendering her body weak and useless. After a few minutes, Priscilla began to dress. She gazed in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red; she couldn’t carry on this way. _Maybe it is best I tell mother….._ she thought.

Walking out of the bathroom she noted the house was unusually quiet. 

She softly shut the door to her bedroom and made her way toward her empty suitcase which her mother had left for her on her bed. She then decided to open it up to make sure nothing was left inside. To her surprise, she found a few pictures of John she had stolen from him. Most of them were from when he was younger, around 17 years of age. She smiled softly, remembering the feeling of his face behind the touch of her hand. The way his lips felt when pressed to hers. 

_Why am I torturing himself….._ she thought. 

Staring at the pictures for a little while longer, Priscilla was then interrupted by her mother coming into the room.

“Priscilla?” her mother said softly. 

Holding the pictures in her hand, she quickly slipped them into the pocket of her night gown. “Yes mother?”

“There is someone here to see you.” Ann said with a small smile.

Priscilla stood slowly, she locked eyes with her mother while trying to figure out who was in their house waiting for her. 

“He’s downstairs.” Ann continued.

Hoping it was John, Priscilla flew into the mirror quickly to make sure she looked halfway decent. Silently she kissed her mother quickly on the cheek as she made her way downstairs. 

Upon arriving into the living room, she met John’s stare immediately. John stood as she entered the room. Mr. Beaulieu was seated in a chair opposite John. 

“Priscilla.” John said breathlessly. 

“What are you doing here?” Priscilla asked softly.

Mr. Beaulieu then stood. “He came here to explain himself; to tell us about your relationship together. He also apologized for his behavior, as well as yours.” He said firmly. 

John began to walk over to Priscilla. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had. I love you Pricilla. I’ve cocked it up again, haven’t I?” he said as he held both of her hands in his.

Tears began to gather in Priscilla’s eyes. “Don’t do that to me, ever again.” She said with a whisper. 

“Never again, I promise.” John said with a smile.

“I think it’s best we all get to know each other.” Ann stated with a smile. “John please stay for coffee, or is it tea you prefer?” 

“Either one is fine thanks.” John replied.

“Paul? Come help in the kitchen dear.” Ann said, in effort to give Priscilla and John a moment alone.

Priscilla was confused, what had changed her parent’s demeanor? “Do you know why they are acting like that?” she said as she motioned toward the kitchen.

“Yer ol’ man ain’t that bad. When I got ‘ere you were in the shower.” He said as he tried to peek down her nightgown. “A little early for bed innit?” John joked.

Priscilla laughed, “And?”

“And I just reasoned with him. I told him we had a bit of a row and it had been noting serious.” John then took his cigarettes out, “Will mum mind if I smoke?”

“No.” Priscilla replied, “So that was it?”

“Yes. It’s the ol’ Lennon charm. It worked on you, didn’t it?” He smiled as he brushed her hair way from her face.

“About tonight….” Priscilla became serious before John interrupted her.

“I was wrong love, I’m sorry.” John looked away from Priscilla. “Oh, and I asked your father for your hand in marriage.”

Priscilla’s eyes grew wider, “What?!”

“I told him I couldn’t live without you.” John then met her stare, “Me flat is a mess by the way, after you left I trashed the whole lot of it.” He laughed.

Priscilla shook her head. “John, please, if you want this to work, you have to open yourself to me. I love you, you mean everything to me.” A single tear ran from her cheek. “I’ve only known you for two months and now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I promise love; I mean it this time.” John said, pleading with his eyes. “Please give me another chance. Even a fuck up like me deserves another.” 

“You’re not a fuck up John. We both have our issues.” Priscilla said as she kissed him softly on the lips. “What did my father say when you asked him for my hand?”

“He said he’d have to think about it.” John said with a sigh, “Not that I blame him…”

At that moment, Paul and Ann re-entered the room, holding tea and dessert.

They both sat opposite Priscilla and John. Ann smiled sweetly at her daughter. “So now that we are starting off on the right foot, why don’t you tell me a little be about yourself, John.”

“Well.” John swallowed hard, _Don’t be a prick John…._ he thought. “I’m really into music. I play a little in my spare time; guitar, piano and what not. I like to write, read books.”

“Those sound like lovely _hobbies_ , but what is it that you do?” Mr. Beaulieu asked.

“Do sir?” John questioned.

Priscilla eyed John, as if she were silently saying, _Don’t tell them the truth…._

“Yes, for a job. Or are you not employed?” Ann continued. She was now getting annoyed, “I would like to think that if you were to marry my daughter you could take care of her.” 

John signed, “I’m a teacher.” He then took a sip of his tea

Paul chuckled, “Well there is no need to be shy about that, son. What do you teach?”

“Art history sir.” John replied, as he held Priscilla’s hand in his.

“At the university?” Ann questioned.

“Mother maybe it’s best John leave, it is getting rather late.” Priscilla interjected.

“Nonsense, its only 7 o’clock.” Ann responded.

“As you were saying John?” Paul continued.

John took a deep breath, “I teach at Priscilla’s school sir. I am her art history teacher. That’s how we met.”

Both Paul and Ann’s faces turned to stone. “You mean to tell me, my daughter is your student?” Ann started to get upset.

“Mother, it wasn’t like that.” _Well it kind of was…._ She thought.

“Calm down Ann.” he said then quickly focused his attention back to John. “What kind of man dates his student?” Paul questioned.

“A foolish one sir. I couldn’t help meself. Your daughter is different than the rest. I was serious about her the day I met her.” John then stood, “If you think for a minute, I enjoy having to hide our love away, you are wrong. Priscilla deserves to be taken out every night; to be spoiled and fussed over. We can’t do that; I can’t do that. I’ll lose me job. I don’t deserve her for that reason alone.”

Paul and Ann were silent.

“It hasn’t been easy. All I know is I can’t let her go.” John continued. Priscilla then stood next to John, lacing her fingers into John’s hand.

“Father I love him. I want to marry him.” she said staring into her father’s eyes.

John then glanced at Priscilla in disbelief. 

Paul sighed, “It’s hard for us to forget what happened.” he began. “It takes a lot of guts to tell us the truth John. I admire you for it.” Paul then gazed at his wife, then back towards John and Priscilla. 

“You have our blessing.” Stated Ann, as she stood. She then rushed over towards Priscilla to give her a hug, as well as one to John. Paul shook John’s hand and gave his daughter a hug. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

“Who could it be at this hour?” Paul questioned as we went to open the door.

As the door opened, there stood officers St. Germain & Hooten.

“Mr. Beaulieu? May we come in for a second?” questioned one of the officers. 

“I’m afraid now isn’t a good time.” Paul started to explain.

Officer Hooten then peered past Paul to meet eyes with John, “Ahh, I see you’ve found out about your daughter and Mr. Lennon.” 

“That’s what we came here to tell you about.” Stated Officer St. Germain.”

“Yes and?” Paul questioned.

“Well, Mr. Lennon violated British law. We have evidence of their affair as well.” Officer Hooten explained. 

“It isn’t an _affair_ ; we are in love.” John sighed in protest. 

“I’m sorry John. I’m afraid we will have to take you down to the station.” Officer St. Germain said as he pushed past Paul, grabbing Johns wrists.

“No, you can’t take him. I love him.” shouted Priscilla.

“I’m sorry miss, it’s too late.” Officer Hooten said as he began to handcuff John.


	19. Chapter 19

“We are getting married.” Priscilla blurted causing John to smile at her sudden outburst.

The two officers then stopped, each one looking directly in the eyes of Priscilla. 

“Please don’t take him from me.” She pleaded. 

“Officers, there has been a big misunderstanding.” Paul began to explain.

“Are you saying you and your wife consent to this relationship?” Officer Hooten asked while John was still handcuffed.

“We do.” Replied Ann who then stepped forward, entwining her fingers with her husbands. 

The officers were dumbfounded; rendered speechless. 

“Our daughter was missing, now she is not. We no longer require the services you offer.” Paul continued.

“I’m afraid you have nothing on me fellas.” John said with a sly smile.

Officer Hooten then began to take the handcuffs off John.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding.” Said Officer St. Germain.

“S’okay.” John replied while rubbing his wrists. 

The two officers then left, closing the door behind them.

Priscilla and John embraced; turning toward her parents Priscilla smiled, “Thank you.” she said softly.

“It’s getting late.” John said as he noted the time was currently 8 pm, “I would like it if you came back with me.” He said addressing only Priscilla.

Priscilla glanced at her parents, then back towards John, “I think I’m going to stay here tonight. I’ll come over in the morning.” She said with a smile.

John’s face dropped a bit, “Okay love, maybe we can get a Christmas tree tomorrow. Would you like that?” John said rubbing her shoulders. “We could decorate it too, make a day of it.”

“Oh John, I would love that.” Priscilla gushed.

John thanked Mr. & Mrs. Beaulieu before leaving. He truly did have much to be thankful for. If it had not been for them, he could have been in a jail cell for Christmas. _Christ what would Mimi think of me then…._ he thought as he drove the familiar streets that led back to his flat, alone. 

-

The following morning Priscilla returned to John’s flat as she promised. Being her mother was so delighted she had chosen to stay home last night, Ann had decided to make the entire family French toast and waffles for breakfast. 

Upon arriving at John’s place, she found him rummaging through his storage looking for the Christmas decorations he had used in the years prior. 

 

“Ah ha!” proclaimed John as he finally found the decorations.

Emerging from the small crawlspace above a closet in the living room, John was filled with dust and cobwebs. He was toting a cardboard box filled to the brim with ornaments, a smile plastered on his face. 

This vision caused Priscilla to giggle.

“Boy you sure packed them away good Johnny.” She laughed.

Ignoring her comment, John began to unpack the box. Priscilla knelt down next to him, twirling the points of a large star in between two fingers. “I’m so excited to celebrate Christmas with you.” She said as her eyes lit up.

“Me too love.” _And I can’t wait ‘till I give you your pressies…_ he thought with a smile.

-

Returning a few hours later, John hauled the small tree in though the front door while Priscilla helped guide him to were they had earlier set up the tree stand. They had picked a spot right in front of three large connected windows that had a view of the street.

As John tightened the screws of the stand into the bark as Priscilla held the tree straight. 

“Isn’t this so exciting? Our first Christmas together.” Priscilla beamed. “There is something so magical about this time of year. The food, the decorations, the snow glistening on the ground. No matter where I am, I can always feel the spirit of Christmas.”

John then stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, “We better start decorating.” He said as he began to kiss her neck.

“If you keep _that_ up, it may not even happen.” She giggled.

A few hours later, the tree was completely decorated. Multi colored large bulbs were strung across the entire tree. Small red bows were placed strategically from branch to branch. Tying it all neatly together was a large gold star at the very top. Priscilla and John discovered they both shared a love for gold tinsel; it came as no surprise when they went a little overboard in regards to the amount they felt was appropriate to it put on the tree. After admiring their work, Priscilla had then gone into the kitchen to make her and John two cups of hot cocoa; with extra marshmallows of course.

It was at this moment, John decided to hide his surprise for Priscilla within the branches of the tree. Secured within a black velvet box was a yellow gold diamond engagement ring. Nestled into its classic six prong setting was an impressive 2 carat diamond. John was sure Priscilla would love it.

As Priscilla entered the room, she handed John his cup of cocoa. The two of them then sat on the floor directly in front of the tree; childlike excitement in their eyes. 

“Oh John, it’s so beautiful.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, admiring the twinkling tree.

“Priscilla.” John then took her hand in his, “Stay with me tonight?” 

Priscilla smiled, “I’m afraid I shouldn’t. My parent’s think it would be best if I come home at night. They are afraid of what it might look like. It’s not proper for me to live with you; unless we are married of course.”

John scoffed, “You’ve been ‘ere this whole time.” He pleaded.

“Yes, but let’s do things the right way this time. My parents are actually being okay with us. They saved you from going to jail!” She said as she touched his face. “Besides, I’m still your kitten, Daddy.” She said seductively. 

John rested his mug onto the floor. He then began to crawl over Priscilla as she slowly pushed her back downward until it was flush with the carpet.

“Priscilla, I want to make love to you. Really, make love to you.” John said as he kissed up her neck, sliding his hand into her shirt. 

“Oh John, make love to me.” She said as she began to arch her back.

John slowly unzipped the pants she was wearing as she slid her top over her head. He then removed his pants and underwear, exposing himself to her. Unhooking her bra, John then tossed it to the side. He began to place soft kisses over her breasts, causing her to sigh. As she propped herself up with extended arms, John slid his body between her legs. Lastly removing her panties, he then slid his fingers delicately into her vagina. He began to suck on her breasts as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

Priscilla then grabbed John’s penis in her hands, pumping him gently with a soft grip. The two locked eyes as they were both pleasuring one and other at the same time. Every movement was calculated, allowing for each other to feel the detail in every touch. They then began to kiss each other in slow and sultry fashion. Each of them reveling in the feeling of the other. Soon, they found themselves so aroused by their slow moments that was almost too much to take. 

“Daddy, please fuck me.” Pleaded Priscilla, as she spread her legs wide.

John then slid himself inside her, feeling her velvety warmth surround him. 

“My god, Cilla.” He moaned.

Their movements were becoming frantic as each one came closer to their climax. John swung his leg over hers, allowing himself to push deeper into her wetness.

Priscilla could feel John deep inside her, hitting spots she never knew existed. She began to call out his name, her cum covering his dick that was now pumping wildly into her. With one last push, John pulled out came on her stomach. A vibrating tingle took over his body, causing him to collapse on top of her, a dirty sticky mess between them. 

Priscilla gazed up at the tree while running her hands through John’s auburn locks.

“Merry Christmas Kitten.” John whispered as he traced her lips with his finger tips.

-

Monday morning came quickly. It was 3 days before Christmas; Mrs. Beaulieu was so happy to have Priscilla back home. Upon Priscilla’s request from the night prior, Ann packed two lunches for Priscilla to take to school; one of course being for John. 

“Priscilla honey you’re going to be late!!” Ann shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Having heard no response, Ann began to climb the stairs. Peeking into Priscilla’s room she noticed the bed was empty.

“Cilla?” she questioned.

“I’m in here mother!” Priscilla shouted from the bathroom. 

Upon opening the door, Ann found Priscilla hunched over the toilet. “It must have been something I ate.” Priscilla said she she looked up at her mother.

“Oh no Priscilla. You have got to stay home.” Ann said as she helped Priscilla up.

“Mother what about John?” Priscilla said she she clutches her stomach.

“John will be fine honey.” Ann laughed. “I will phone him at school and tell him you are home feeling ill.” Ann said as she helped Priscilla into bed.

Priscilla laid herself down as Ann began to cover her.

“I’ll bring the TV in for you.” Ann smiled as she left the room.

Priscilla slipped into sleep for about an hour or so. Ann then came to check on her., “Hi honey, how are you feeling?” Ann said as she touched the back of her hand to Priscilla’s forehead.

“Much better Mother.” Priscilla said as she sat up. “It was the strangest thing, I felt sick to my stomach as soon as I woke up.” 

“It’s probably just a bug. I phoned John, he said he would be by later after work.” Ann said as she adjusted Priscilla’s comforter. “You just stay in bed and rest.”

-

John arrived at Priscilla’s parents house around half 3 in the afternoon with Paul in tow.

John had introduced Paul to Mrs. Beaulieu. Mr. Beaulieu was still at work; he was due home around half five in the evening.

Ann led the guys up into Priscilla’s room where she was currently watching TV in bed.

“Cilla.” Sighed John as he made his way over to her. Kissing her on the top of the head, he ran his thumb across her check. “What ‘appened?”

“Hey Pris,.” Paul said with a small wave, still standing in the doorway.

“Paul.” She sighed, “So nice of you to come.” She said as she motioned for him to come into her room.

“John phoned to tell me you were sick. I wanted to come and wish you well me self so I met him at school.” He said with a smile as he sat on the corner of her bed.

“Thank you Paul, that was sweet of you. I’m feeling much better now. Mother thought it would be best if I stayed home to rest.” Priscilla said as she patted her stomach. “It was weird. When I woke up, I had terrible nausea. Within a few hours it was gone.”

John and Paul then glanced at each other. The two of them speaking with only their eyes, as they always seemed to do.

“It must have been something I ate.” Priscilla continued. 

“Is this the first time you’ve felt like this?” Paul questioned.

“Yes.” Priscilla answered.

“It could just be a stomach virus Paul.” John said as he was now turned to face Paul.

Ann then came into the room, “I insist you two stay for dinner.” Ann said with a smile.

“It’s okay by me Mrs. Beaulieu if its okay with John.” Paul responded.

“Please Paul, call me Ann. As for John he as no choice in the matter.” She said with a chuckle.

“Ta.” John responded.

“I’ll start dinner.” Replied Ann as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

#20 – Let’s Take this Night of Magic….

 

John kissed Pricilla before leaving that evening. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. I don’t want you to have to walk to school when you not well.”

“I’m fine Johnny! It was just a stomach bug!” She said as she tousled his hair.

Paul and John bid the Beaulieu’s goodbye as they piled into John’s car. Unfortunately, Mr. Beaulieu had gotten stuck at work late, causing him to miss dinner and dessert.

“John, is there something you want to say?” Paul asked as he flicked his cigarette out the window.

“Sodden hell Paul. I know what yer thinkin’.” John sighed. He and Paul suspected Priscilla’s sickness could be more than just a case of the stomach bug.

“So?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know.” John said softly.

“Seems pretty obvious. I don’t know how her mum missed the signs.” Paul continued.

“Let’s just forget about it.” John said firmly. “Don’t want to be jumping to conclusions yet.”

-

The next few days went by rather quickly. It was now Christmas Eve and school was officially closed for winter holiday. 

Priscilla then began to get ready for her stay at John’s. Having convinced her parents to let her stay at John’s for the next few days, Priscilla began to pack a suitcase with a few things she would need. 

“Thank you mother, for letting me stay with John.” Priscilla said as she closed her suitcase. Ann now stood in the doorway of her daughter’s room. 

Priscilla still had bouts of sickness that plagued her in the morning. She figured, rather than worry everyone with it, she would kept it a secret. Checking herself in the mirror, Priscilla smoothed the wrinkles out of her red velvet dress. The color truly complemented her black satin like hair.

“Priscilla, before you go, there is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” Ann said as she sat on Priscilla’s bed. 

“Yes mother?” Priscilla said as she sat next to her.

“I’m sorry for the way you found out about your father.” Ann said. “I should have told you. I made a mistake. I’m sorry you found out the way you did.”

Priscilla was silent.

“I know it was wrong. Saying sorry will not make it right. We all make mistakes Priscilla. When you told me that you felt I didn’t love you, you couldn’t have been more wrong. The reason why I didn’t tell you was because I loved you. I tried to protect you.” Ann now had tears streaming down her face. “In the end it caused you to push me away. It all blew up in my face.” Ann now placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Priscilla. You did deserve to know about your father.”

Priscilla wrapped her arms around her mother. “I love you.” She cried.

“I love you too sweetie.” Ann replied. She then pulled away to dry her eyes. “John should be here any minute to pick you up.”

Priscilla pat her eyes dry with her fingers, “Yes. We are going to his Aunt Mimi’s for Christmas dinner.” She smiled. “I’m so excited to see what they eat on Christmas here in England.”

Just then the doorbell rang, “That must be John.” Priscilla said as she excitedly grabbed her suitcase. Skipping down the stairs, Priscilla bolted to the door. On the other side stood John wearing his black leather jacket, holding a small bouquet of red roses. 

“Johnny.” Priscilla sighed.

“Kitten.” He whispered in her ear. Just then Ann approached the two of them, “’Ello Ann.” He said as she came closer.

“Hello John. Please, take good care of my daughter for the next few days.” She said in a friendly but serious tone.

“Of course. Thank you for letting her stay with me.” He replied as he took Priscilla’s hand in his.

Mr. Beaulieu came down the stairs toward where the three of them stood, “Merry Christmas Cilla.” He said as he kissed her cheek. “John I expect you to take good care of my daughter.”

“Paul, I’ve already told him.” Smiled Ann.

“Understood sir.” John responded.

-

The drive to John’s flat was an exciting one, the spirt of Christmas was buzzing through town. Shop windows and sidewalks were all decorated with festive lights and bows. The coating of freshly fallen snow had given the streets a virginal feel, wiping away the dirt and grime of the city side. 

“Our first Christmas!” exclaimed Priscilla. “Hey! You know what I can’t wait for the most Johnny?” she asked with a smile.

John chuckled, “What’s that love?” 

“Waking up in your arms on Christmas morning.” She smiled.

-

Grabbing her suitcase from the car, they then made their way to the door of his flat. Once John had unlocked the door, the two of them made their way inside.

Hanging both their coats up, John made his wait into the kitchen while Priscilla stopped to admire their tree.

“Mimi dropped off some steak and kidney pie.” He said with a smile. “I’ll heat it up now, shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

“Sounds wonderful John.” Priscilla said as she came into the kitchen, she then filled a vase with water so she could display the beautiful roses John had given her.

John then proceeded to put the pie into the oven.

“Let’s open a bottle of wine.” She said as she grabbed one from inside the kitchen cabinet. “Maybe we should have a toast to celebrate.” Priscilla said she she walked over to John and began to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. 

John hesitated, “How has your stomach been?”

“Oh much better. No need to worry Johnny.” She lied. “I’m as good as new.”

John then took the bottle from her hands, he then began to uncork it with a bottle opener. _Ahh McCartney, wrong again…_ he thought.

John then poured two glasses of wine. The two of them sat on the couch as John wrapped his arm around Priscilla. 

“Cilla? What do you say we sleep in front of the tree?” John smiled. “I’ve got some sleeping bags in storage from me time in the boy scouts.” 

Priscilla laughed, “ _Boy scouts_?!”

“Watch it kitten. If you make funny of Daddy, he might ‘ave to give you a spanking.” John said with a grin.

“Anything else I should know about you?” Priscilla laughed. 

“Look do you want ‘em or not?” John said laughing.

“Okay.” Priscilla smiled.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll play you the song I wrote for you when we first met.” John said as he kissed her delicate hand.

“You wrote me a song?” she gushed.

John trailed kisses slowly up her arm, “Just. For. You.” He said in-between kisses. 

-

After dinner, John headed back into the crawlspace to bring down the sleeping bags. Deciding they were dirty, John then threw them in the wash.

“What do you say we watch a bit of the telly while we wait for ‘em.” John said as he nestled back into the couch, Priscilla shortly followed suit.

John had turned on, _It’s A Wonderful Life._

“Oh John, I just love this movie. It’s such a classic.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

John then reached over to grab a blanket that had been folded up at the end of the couch. He draped over them while snuggling up to her. Excitement for what was about to come caused his hands to become clammy with anticipation.

-

Toting the clean sleeping bags fresh from the drier, John padded across the living room to strategically place each one in front of the tree.

Grabbing his acoustic guitar, John then rested it against one of the two pillows he had thrown on top of the sleeping bags. Kneeling down, he called Priscilla over to join him.

Priscilla sat cross-legged in her newly changed-into payamas.

“Oh John, this so magical. I want to remember this moment for my whole life.” She beamed.

 _Don’t worry love, I have a feeling you will…._ He thought.

Quickly tuning his guitar, John sat across from Priscilla. 

After playing the opening chord, John began to softly sing:

_**Hello little girl  
Hello little girl  
Hello little girl** _

_**When I see you everyday  
I say, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
When you're passing on your way  
I say, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
When I see you passing by  
I cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
When I try to catch your eye  
I cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"** _

_**I send you flowers but you don't care  
You never seem to see me standing there  
I often wonder what you're thinking of  
I hope it's me and love love love** _

_**So I hope there'll come a day  
When you'll say, "Mm you're my little girl"** _

_**It's not the first time that it's happened to me,  
It's been a long lonely time  
And it's funny funny to see that I'm about to lose my mind mind mind** _

_**So I hope there'll come a day  
When you say, "Mm mm  
You're my little girl, mm mm mm  
You're my little girl, mm mm mm"  
You're my little girl, oh yeah  
You're my little girl** _

“Oh John, I loved it.” She said as she leaned in to kiss him. 

John’s eyes seemed to twinkle, his nerves began to rattle a bit. John looked at the tree for a moment. “It is a beautiful tree. It’s beautiful because its ours, you know.” He said.

Priscilla smiled.

John stood for a second, “Priscilla?” he said peering into the tree.

“Yes John?” she responded.

“Take a look at this.” He said as he extended his hand outward towards hers.

While taking his hand, Priscilla stood.

“What is that?” he pointed toward a small black plush box.

“I don’t know. I’ve never see that before.” Priscilla said as she reached out to grab it. “It looks like a trinket box of some sort.”

Priscilla then opened the box. She gasped as her eyes wandered over the ring that was cushioned between the black velvet material. “My god.” She said taking the ring between her fingers.

She then noticed John was on one knee.

“Will you Priscilla? Will you be _my little girl_?” he asked as he took the ring from her fingers. “Will you marry me Priscilla Ann?” he asked as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Tears streamed down Priscilla’s face as she knelt down to wrap her arms around John’s neck.

“Yes!!!” she shouted as she placed kisses all over John’s face. 

The two of them fell asleep shortly after midnight. Priscilla was enamored by the beauty of her ring. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. The stone looked gigantic on her small size 4 finger. Thoughts flooded her mind of what kind of wedding they would have, what type of cake they would order and what china pattern they would pick out. Of course, the most exciting thought of all, was of her finally be addressed as Mrs. John Lennon.

-

That morning, John awoke to the sun shining through the curtains in the living room. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see Priscilla sleeping next to him as she had hoped. Instead, he found himself alone. Sitting up with a jot, John called her name, “Priscilla?” 

He looked around the flat franticly from his spot. Suddenly, a light from the crack under the bathroom door had caught his eyes. He then heard the faint sound of Priscilla throwing up. John made his way toward the bathroom to see Priscilla hanging her head into the toilet bowl.

“John, please don’t look.” She shrieked with embarrassment.

John ignored her wishes he came toward her, “Cilla love, what happened? I thought you were feeling better.” He said as he rubbed her back softy.

Wiping her mouth with some toilet paper, she then met John’s stare. “I lied to you.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” he said as he continued to rub her back.

“I didn’t want you or mother to worry; this has been happening every day this week.” She said as she stared into the toilet. Grabbing her stomach, she began to feel another wave of nausea over come her. 

“Cilla.” John said softly, “I think we need to call a doctor.” 

“John, its nothing. Maybe it was from something we ate over the weekend.” She said as she began to rationalize her illness.

“Cilla.” John signed. “I think you’re pregnant.” he blurted out.

“Pregnant?!” she said as she clutched her stomach. 

“Yes love. I think you have morning sickness.” John said as he held her hand in his.

“What am I to do?” she said with shock.

“Don’t worry about it just yet. We can call the doctor and take it from there.” John said as he kissed her hand, affectionately.

“ _Pregnant._ ” Priscilla whispered to herself; wonder glowing in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Taking Priscilla’s hand, John helped her up. He then led her onto the couch as she gripped her stomach the entire way. “John, I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?” she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

John touched her face tenderly, “I reckon we are both are equally to blame for this.” He joked.

She began to sob uncontrollably, burying her face in his shoulder, “I’ve ruined Christmas. This morning was supposed to be special.” She said as she spoke into his neck, “I was supposed to wake up in your arms as your new fiancé. Instead I’m your knocked up girlfriend.”

John then pulled her away from him. “Hey, this morning _is_ special Priscilla and you _still_ are me fiancé.” He said as he looked deep into her eyes. “A beautiful one might I add.”  
“John, I’m scared. I don’t know how to be a mother.” She said ignoring his compliments as she broke his stare. She then began to fidget with her shiny new engagement ring. “I didn’t even get to enjoy our engagement.” She said with a frown.

John couldn’t admit it at that moment, but he was just as afraid. He was trying his best to be strong for Priscilla, but he knew the timing for a baby was wrong. Though he had never thought of parenthood before, the idea seemed less daunting with Priscilla by his side. He knew she had no expectations in regards to him being a father. 

“I think you will make a wonderful Mum. As for our engagement, we can tell Mimi all about it today. We can stop by and see your parent’s after if you’d like.” He said as he kissed her nose. “Let me call the doctor and see if he will make a visit.” He said as he smiled.

Priscilla then went into John’s bedroom to change quickly while John got on the phone.

Reluctantly, the doctor was available. Being it was Christmas, he was not excited to have to leave his family for such an _emergency_.

After a quick breakfast of soft boiled eggs, toast and tea; Dr. Claudio arrived around half 10 in the morning. He had brought with him a black medical bag, equipped with all his tools. 

Priscilla sat on the couch, John next to her. He had been nearly chain smoking non stop since he called Dr. Claudio.

“John explained to me that he thinks you have morning sickness, Priscilla.” The doctor said as he felt the glands within Priscilla’s throat.

“Yes. It started about a week ago. I’m only sick when I wake up, for only the first hour or so.” Priscilla explained as he listened to her heart beat through his stethoscope.

He then checked her throat using a tongue depressor. 

“Well, if you are pregnant; we can only find out by submitting a urine sample to the lab.” Dr. Claudio said as he produced a small closed container from his bag.

Priscilla took the container silently and headed for the bathroom, bowing her head in shame.

“How soon will we know doc?” John said as he leaned forward.

“The results should be back within 5 days.” The doctor responded, “In the mean time, I suggest Priscilla stay off her feet. No reaching over her head or standing for long periods of time. Pregnant women are very frail, John. You must watch after her at all times.”

John just stared blankly at Dr. Claudio, “What if she isn’t pregnant?”

Dr. Claudio then placed a hand on John’s shoulder, “I doubt that, son.”

Priscilla then emerged from the bathroom. Embarrassingly, she handed over the small jar containing her urine to Dr. Claudio. After sealing the specimen in his bag, he was then quickly on his way.

John wrapped his arms around Priscilla, pulling her into him. 

“We are going to be fine, love. Doc said we should know in 5 days.” He said warmly.

“5 days?!” Priscilla sighed, “What am I going to do until then?”

“He said you ‘ave to stay off your feet, rest a little.” He said with a smile.

“What will the girls say in school?” Priscilla signed, “What will my parents say?!”

John pet her head softly, “No use getting excited over it now. C’mon, we have to be at Mimi’s by 1. Get yourself dolled up, leave the rest to me.” He said with a smile.

Priscilla smiled back, “I love you John.” she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

-

Priscilla took her time getting ready. She wore an emerald green dress, adorned with a yellow that bow tied around her hair. John appeared in the bathroom as she was fixing her hair. He was wearing a black sweater with sleek black dress pants, with pointy leather boots. Soon his outfit would be complete with his black leather jacket. 

John approached her from behind as she adjusted her bow in the mirror. “John, when exactly will you be replacing this mirror?” she teased. It was still broken from their argument, which was over a month ago. 

“I kind of like it. It gives the bathroom a raw edge.” He said as he stood behind her, running his hands over her stomach. “I think it’s sexy you are pregnant, especially with my baby.” He hissed.

Priscilla giggled, “John not now, we have to go to Mimi’s soon.” 

John began to slowly lift her dress, ignoring her plea. He then began to rub her through the outside of her panties.

“John it’s 12 noon. We have to get going soon.” She said with a gasp.

Looking for her reaction in the mirror, John slid his fingers into her. “Kitten, I can’t help myself. I find it incredibly sexy that you are carrying my child.”

Priscilla’s face withered as she felt the sensation of John’s fingers slide in and out of her. “Oh, John.” she sighed.

Pulling his fingers out of her, John then spun her around. Their eyes met briefly before the two of them began to kiss passionately. 

“I want you Priscilla.” Said John as he began to unbutton the top of her dress. He then exposed her breasts, placing wet kisses all over each one of them.

Priscilla slowly dropped to her knees, she began to unbutton John’s pants as she then slid them to the floor along with his underwear. “I want to suck you, _Daddy_.” Priscilla said as she let her hot breath hit John’s already hard dick.

Suddenly, the word Daddy took on a new meaning in John’s mind. It excited him, driving him wild with lust.

Gripping the back of her head, he forced Priscilla to take him in her mouth.

“Suck me Cilla.” He grunted as he felt her hot, wet mouth enclose him.

Priscilla sucked feverishly at John’s cock. She could then taste his salty pre-cum as it began to escape, caused by his lack of control. She stopped momentarily to place kisses on his thighs, trailing upward toward his balls. 

Taking his cock in her hand, she began to pump him slowly. “What does _Daddy_ want me to do?” she said with a devilish grin. 

His eyes flashed open, staring down into her as she knelt on the floor.

“Suck my dick, _Mummy_.” He said with a hiss.

Priscilla felt desire pull though her soul. She knew the word shouldn’t excite her like it did. Yet, something about it was so dirty, it made her want it hear it more. 

“Oh John.” she cooed as she leaned forward to take him into her mouth once more.

Gripping her head with both his hands, John began to buck wildly into her mouth.

“Mummy, you suck me so good.” He cried out, cum pouring into her mouth.

Priscilla swallowed it all.

John then leaned back against the wall, pants still around his ankles.

“I guess we should leave for Mimi’s.” he said breaking the silence.

Priscilla stood, “Your dirty, John Lennon.” She said with a whisper as she kissed his lips.

“Only for you.” He replied back with a smirk.

“Hey, what happened to me _resting_?” Priscilla questioned.

“Well you weren’t on yer feet now were you?” John joked.

-

The car ride to Mimi’s was a short one being she lived a few minutes away. 

Toting a bottle of red wine, John and Priscilla walked up the steps to Mimi’s home. As they approached the front door, it swung open wide. Mimi then appeared, smiling brightly.

“Happy Christmas Mimi.” John said as he hugged his aunt.

Priscilla then gave Mimi a hug, “Merry Christmas.” She said she she wrapped her arm’s around Mimi.

“Come inside, quick.” Mimi said as she ushered them inside. “Mustn’t let any of the heat out.”

John helped Priscilla with her coat as he hung up their jackets in the closet.

“Come sit, the goose should be ready in about an hour.” She said with a smile.

The three of them sat in the small sitting area. Priscilla could see the dinner table was set modestly. Mimi had put out a red table cloth complete with white dishes and silverware. In the center of the table were two tapered white candles that had not yet been lit.

Mimi had a small tree that was decorated with a few strings of lights and bows. At the top of the tree sat an angle, holding a harp. It wasn’t ornate by any means; nothing Mimi did ever was.

As Mimi sat down to join Priscilla and John, her eyes focused right away onto the ring at sat upon Priscilla’s left hand. Without saying a word, Mimi smiled.

After 15 minutes of small talk had passed, John finally spoke up.

“Mimi, there is something Priscilla and I would like to tell you.” John said as he held Priscilla’s hand in his.

Priscilla smiled at John.

“We are engaged Mimi. I asked Priscilla to marry me and she said yes.” John proclaimed.

Mimi stood suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Priscilla as she kissed her with joy.

“Congratulations you two!” Mimi said, excitement in her voice. She took Priscilla’s hand in hers, “This ring is absolutely stunning John. This calls for a toast. I have a bottle of champagne around here some where.” She said as she then wandered into the kitchen.

Priscilla and John exchanged a look, “No Mimi, it’s okay.” John said as he headed into the kitchen to stop Mimi from looking feverishly for the bottle of alcohol.

“No John, I insist we do a proper toast.” Mimi said with a snap. She then spun around, digging deep within her pantry.

“Mimi, it’s enough just being here on Christmas day to celebrate. Innit?” John said, hoping she would drop it.

“Ah ha!” she proclaimed as she held up the bottle. “I knew the little devil was around here somewhere.” She said, ignoring John as she made her way over back toward Priscilla. “Don’t just stand there, John. Get the glasses!” she called back toward him.

John shook his head and grabbed 2 glasses from the cabinet. Making his way back into the sitting area, Mimi had already popped the cork on the champagne. Placing the two glasses on the table, Mimi began to pour the champagne. 

“John you forgot a glass.” She said without looking up as she started pouring the second glass.

“I didn’t forget a glass Mimi.” John sighed.

“I can count John, there are _three_ of us and there are only _two_ glasses.” Mimi said as she stood up to get the third glass.

“Don’t bother with the third glass Mimi.” Priscilla said softly. 

Mimi faced Priscilla, confusion painted on her face. 

“We’re expecting.” Priscilla said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Mimi didn’t respond right away. Sitting down in her chair, she pulled out a cigarette, “Well this is a little arse over tit isn’t it?” She said as if only to herself.

John chuckled, “Mimi, I’ve never heard you use such language.”

Priscilla felt tears spill form in her eyes. John then wrapped his arm around Priscilla’s shoulders. “Mimi, look what you’ve done.”

“Me? I believe it is you John who has done the enough.” Mimi said with a pointed finger toward John. 

“Well there is no use in telling me something I already know.” He said with a huff, he said taking out his own cigarette. “We don’t know for sure if she is.” He said as he took a drag, “The doctor said we should know in 5 days.”

“I’ve been sick Mimi. Throwing up a bit in the mornings.” Priscilla added shyly.

Mimi then looked Priscilla and John both in the eyes. “Your world is about to change, more than you even know.” She said sternly. “I should check on the goose.” She said as she left the room.

John kissed Priscilla on the top of her head, “Don’t worry, we will get through this.” He said, trying convincing himself more than Priscilla. 

-

As Mimi lit the two candles she called John and Priscilla in for dinner.

In the center of the table was a stuffed goose, baked to a golden brown. Surrounding the goose were all the traditional sides; potato roasties, pigs in a blanket (sausages wrapped in bacon), boiled carrots and parsnips, brussles sprouts and of course, cranberry sauce.

Priscilla and John sat at the table with Mimi. The three then ate in silence.

Priscilla smiled kindly, “That was delicious Mimi.”

Mimi smiled, “I want you to know I understand what has happened between the two of you.” Mimi said directly to Pricilla. She then turned her head toward John, “But I shall have you know I will not support your decision to keep the child until you have done the right thing, _John_.”

Mimi then stood. 

“How could you say such a thing? I planned on marring her didn’t I?” John then stood along with her.

“I don’t know, did you? Or was that ring your way of temporarily smoothing things over?” She said with a shake of her head. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“I’ve been planning on asking her to marry me for the last few weeks Mimi.” John scoffed. “I’ve had enough of this, I don’t need to explain myself to you.” He said throwing his napkin down onto the table.

“What did you expect John? For me to be excited for you?” She said walking over to him. “I’m excited you want to get married, but you’ve done it all wrong.”

“Nothing I do is ever right to you Mimi.” John spat, he then grabbed Priscilla’s hand, “We are leaving Cilla.”

“John, please calm down.” Priscilla urged John. “Stop squeezing my hand, you are hurting me.” She said as she twisted her hand from his grip.

“John, let the poor girl go.” Mimi said as she took Priscilla in her arms. 

John stood there in silence. He still couldn’t admit to anyone that he too was scared out of his mind. Not only did he have to be strong for Priscilla, but now for Mimi too. 

For John, pressure was slowly building. 

“John, please stay for dessert.” Mimi said as she pat Priscilla’s throbbing hand. “I’ve made sticky pudding.” She said with a song in her voice. 

Mimi was trying her best to lighten the mood. Though she didn’t particularly care for the situation John and Priscilla were in, it was still Christmas Day after all. 

Without waiting for John to respond, Mimi led Priscilla once more into the sitting area. Turning on the TV; _A Christmas Carol_ had just begun. “You just sit right there and I’ll fix dessert and tea.” Mimi said to Priscilla as she grabbed a few pillows to put behind her back. 

Mimi then made her way back into the kitchen where John still stood.

Putting her hands on her hips, she spoke quietly. “She’s a child herself you know.” She said as she lit a cigarette. “Lord knows you can’t take care of an infant. I just hope you get serious John. We are talking about a baby.”

“Mimi you don’t think I know that?” John snapped as he cut her off, “Christ, I’m not stupid.”

“Just do the right thing.” She said as she adjusted the collar on John’s sweater.

“Don’t worry Mimi.” John said as he stared at Priscilla from the kitchen. “If it is a baby, we will be married by the end of next month.”


	22. Chapter 22

Priscilla and John stayed at Mimi’s for tea and pudding. Last minute, Mimi had given them an envelope containing 100 pounds for Christmas. Not that John really needed the money; he had a well paying job that could surly take care of Priscilla and their child. In truth, it made Mimi feel better giving her nephew and expecting fiancé the money.

Around half 6, the two of them had left Mimi’s house. Mimi had made sure to pack leftovers for the both of them take home. 

“A woman in Priscilla’s condition needs all the nourishments she can get.” She stated.

As John drove off from Mimi’s house, he held Priscilla’s hand tightly in his. “Shall we go to your parent’s house?” he questioned.

Sighing, Priscilla reluctantly agreed, “I suppose so.” She said while looking out the window.

John had phoned Priscilla’s parents a little while ago to tell them they might be stopping by for (more) dessert. 

Snow began to fall as the two of them drove onward to Priscilla’s house. Very few cars were on the road at the time, allowing them to get there rather quickly.

As they pulled up to the Beaulieu’s home, John leaned in to kiss Priscilla. She then looked away, her eyes screaming that she was feeling lost and helpless. John couldn’t stand seeing her this way. 

“Kitten.” He whispered, she then turned to face him. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle them.” He said. He then kissed her once more, snaking his tongue in her mouth. 

Priscilla melted into his kiss, running her hands through his hair. 

“I need you, Johnny.” She said as her eyes begged for him. John understood the double meaning of her words. The way Priscilla needed him was now complicated; it was more than just sex, fun and games.

“I’m here baby doll.” He said as he kissed her once more. “Let’s go inside before they get suspicious as to what we were doing in here.” 

The snow had begun to fall quite heavily as John walked around the car to help Priscilla out. Holding her hand, he helped walked her across the un-shoveled walkway that led to her house.

Knocking briefly, Ann then opened the door a few moments later. 

“Honey you’ve decided to come!” Exclaimed Ann as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

After hugging John, Ann then shut the door behind them.

“Merry Christmas you two.” Said Ann with a smile.

Paul Beaulieu then stood to greet his daughter and John in the foyer. “Merry Christmas honey.” Smiled Paul.

Running up behind Paul came Priscilla’s brother and sister; Don who was 11 and Michelle who was 7.

John had yet to meet them, Priscilla’s parents had Don and Michelle very active in after school activities such as music lessons and choir practice; even at such young ages.

“John, this is my younger brother and sister, Don and Michelle.” Stated Priscilla.

“’Ello. I’m John.” he said as he bent down to greet them. 

“Hi John.” they both said in unison.

“Why don’t you kids run along while I get dessert started.” Said Ann and she pushed her youngest children out of the room.

“John, come sit on the couch while the girls busy themselves in the kitchen.” Said Paul as he led John into the living room.

Priscilla reached into the refrigerator to grab the milk, “Mother do we also need the cream? I don’t see any?” she said looking around.

“Oh, we don’t have any. There seems to be a shortage of cream in Britain, dear.” Said Ann.

Priscilla then closed the door to the refrigerator as she made her way to the table carrying a glass jug of milk. Reaching into the cabinet, she felt around the top shelf for the sugar.

 _Why hasn’t she noticed my ring?...._ Priscilla thought.

Slowly, Priscilla and her mother began to get the table ready for dessert.

Ann had made a carrot cake, complete with cream cheese icing topped with chopped walnuts.

“John! Father! Dessert is ready.” Priscilla called out.

Priscilla sat next to John, carefully hiding her new ring under the table as she held hands with him. Paul sat at the head of the table while Don and Michelle sat together, opposite John and Priscilla. Ann came into the room carrying a pot of tea. She then began to slice pieces of the cake off to serve everyone as she sat down at the other end of the table.

“How was Christmas at Mimi’s?” Ann said with a smile.

“It was great mother.” Priscilla proclaimed. Honestly, Priscilla couldn’t understand how her mother had not seen the engagement ring she was currently wearing. Yet, Ann had been busy preparing the table for dessert, she may have looked pasted it. _Maybe she’s testing me…._ Priscilla thought. 

“John you must be happy to be on holiday.” Ann said softly.

“Yes.” He said as he sipped his tea, “Mr. & Mrs. Beaulieu. There is something we have to tell you. Well actually, there are two things.” John began to explain.

Paul then leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms, “Go on.”

“Well sir, since you gave us you’re blessing in marriage. I asked your daughter to marry me on Christmas Eve.” John began to explain.

“And I said yes.” Priscilla said as she revealed her impressive ring.

Ann and Paul stood simultaneously, “My goodness, I’m so happy for you.” Ann shouted as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Paul then shook John’s hand and congratulated him, the four of them then sat back down at the table.

“The ring is certainly stunning.” Ann said as she eyed the impressive diamond on her daughter’s finger. 

“There is another matter I need to tell you about sir.” John said as he addressed only Paul.

“Well out with it son.” Paul smiled.

“Are you planning a wedding soon?” Ann said, questioning what the other _matter_ could be.

“You could say that.” John said as he scratched his neck.

“Mother, I’m…” Priscilla began to speak.

“No Cilla, I will take care of this.” John said cutting her off while speaking to her in a hushed tone.

John then turned back towards Paul, “Your daughter and I are expecting.” John said.

Silence immediately came upon the table.

“Expecting what?” Don questioned innocently.

“Don please.” Ann scolded. “What _exactly_ are you saying?” she said turning back toward John.

“Mother I’m with child.” Priscilla said, not being able to look Ann in the eye.

“What?!” Paul shouted.

“Michelle and Don go to your rooms.” Ann said as she stood.

“Mother….” Priscilla began.

“Don’t even try Cilla.” Ann warned.

“You have got some nerve, _Mr. Lennon_.” Paul was now furious.

“Sir, I understand you are angry but it will not change anything.” John said calmly.

Paul was silent. 

“Are you certain?” Ann questioned.

“Mother I had morning sickness.” Priscilla began to explain. “That’s why I had been sick all week.”

Paul then got up from the table, “I can’t listen to this.” He said as he walked away.

“The doctor said I should know for certain in a few days. I had a test done to be sure.” Priscilla explained.

“He seemed pretty confident that she is… expecting.” Continued John.

Paul then came back into the room, “I think it’s best you move in with John.” he stated firmly.

“Paul!” Ann began to protest.

“No, he got her into this mess, now it’s his responsibility.” Paul said as he pointed a finger at John.

-

John and Priscilla made their way up to Priscilla’s bedroom.

Priscilla began to grab as much she could. She then began to form a pile of folded clothes on her bed. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. 

“Cilla.” John said as he gripped both her shoulders, “They’ll come around. Just give it time love.”

John then placed her belongings into a cardboard box Ann had found for them.

Making their way downstairs, Ann and Paul were seating at the table, carrying on a quiet conversation.

Paul then stood, making his way over to John and Priscilla, he started to explain, “This decision is for your own good. Priscilla, if you engage in adult situations.” Paul said as he eyed John, “Then you have to be prepared to face the consequences.”

“I know father.” Was all she could say.

“Please let us know when the doctor calls.” Ann said to John.

John nodded in response, “C’mon Cilla.” He said as he took her hand.

Priscilla kissed her mother and father goodbye. No one spoke another word.

-

Driving home, the snow had gotten to about a foot high. John was finding it difficult to navigate through the traitorous roads with every turn he made.

“Christ, its bad out there.” He said as he gripped the wheel with both hands. “Now I have to be extra careful with you in the car love.” He grinned.

Priscilla’s face showed no emotion.

“Oh c’mon Cilla. It isn’t that bad.” He said trying to make light of the situation. 

“I feel as if I’m exiled.” Priscilla said monotone.

John sighed; _If only I could tell you how I really feel…._ He thought.

“Look we know what needs to be done and that’s the end of it.” He said as he squinted to see the road, “Now stop feeling sorry for us. This was going to happen anyway.” 

Priscilla thought about what John was saying for a minute before she responded. “I suppose so.”

Finally making their way home, John and Priscilla made a dash towards John’s flat.

John held the box of Priscilla’s belongings above his head as he opened the door. Pricilla then carried Mimi’s left overs into the flat.

Piling in, Priscilla began to remove her coat as John followed suit.

She then headed for the kitchen to put the food into the refrigerator. John then followed her, wrapping his arms around Priscilla. He then kissed her face, “Go lay down love, I’ll be in shortly.”

“What about my clothes?” she said with a tired voice.

“Looks like we might get snowed in tonight. It’ll give me something to do tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

-

The two of them woke up the following morning to 2 feet of snow. Kids ran up and down the street, shouting with joy at all the mountains the snow had formed.

“If you’re a good girl, Daddy will take you out to play in the snow later.” John joked as he put her clothes neatly into a drawer.

Priscilla giggled, as she was still laying in bed. 

John had fixed her breakfast in bed; scrambled eggs with toast and tea.

The two of them hung around lazily all morning while making conversation about where they would put the nursery for the baby.

“I’m telling you Cilla, this flat is too small.” He said as he closed the drawer with a thud. “We can’t stay here. It will be too cramped.” John was already feeling the size of his space close in on him, and it had been only one day.

“I guess it can’t hurt to look in the papers then.” She said.

“I’ll get the paper tomorrow and start looking.” He said sitting next to her.

The rest of the day went uneventful; the two of them had taken naps on the couch in between watching Christmas movies on the TV. Mimi’s leftover’s came in handy, as neither Priscilla nor John had anything to eat in the house.

“Tomorrow we should go food shopping.” Said Priscilla as she ate the last bit of potato roasties; “Mimi said I should be well nourished.” 

With a chuckle, John responded. “We can go tomorrow love. We will even pick up the paper when we are out.”

-

The following morning, the streets had been cleared. John had started to become slightly antsy around noon time the following day.

Suddenly the phone rang.

“I’ll get it!” John shouted as he sprung up from the couch, _Better be the fucking doctor…_ he muttered.

“”ello?” He said into the receiver.

“Alright, John.” came the voice of Paul McCartney.

“Paul, I’ll have you know that you’re blocking the line of a very important phone call.” John said smugly.

“Oh yeah? What’s so important?” Paul laughed.

John didn’t respond, _Christ I’ve got to tell Paul he was right…_ John thought.

“Johnny?” came Paul’s voice, snapping John back to reality.

“Huh?” John said dumbly.

“You’re acting strange.” Paul said with a laugh. “Anyway, I’m getting together with George to have a pint at _Ye Cracke_ , you in or not?”

It had been a while since John had seen his friends, and quite honestly, he could use a stiff drink.

“When will you be there?” John said as he checked for Priscilla’s whereabouts. 

“George said he will be there in 20 minutes.” Paul responded.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” John said as he hung up the phone.

Walking into his bedroom, he found Priscilla folding some laundry she has just finished.

“Cilla love, take it easy. You need your rest.” He said laying her down onto the bed. “Want a cup of tea?” he asked her kindly.

“John I’m fine, really. I can’t stay laying around all day.” She said with a laugh.

“The boys and I are going to get together for a bit.” John said softly.

“I thought we were going to get groceries?” Priscilla said as she sat up.

“I’ll only be gone for an hour.” John said with a smile, “Besides, I made you a big brekkie this morning. That should hold you and the little one over.” He said as he patted her stomach. 

Priscilla smiled, John _had_ been taking good care of her the past few days, “Okay Johnny, but when you come back its straight to the grocers we go.” 

“Here is the number to the pub, in case the doctor calls.” He said as he handed her a piece of paper with his handwriting on it. With a hasty kiss, John had grabbed his coat and left.

-

John had decided to walk to the pub, being it wasn’t far from his flat. The sun had been out that day which had melted some of the snow that had fallen a few days prior. It had been half 12 when John then found himself sitting in the pub accompanied by his friend’s Paul and George. 

George Harrison had been a friend of Paul’s since they were kids. John had grown increasing friendly with him throughout the years. George being a guitar player himself, had always impressed John with his playing skills. This fact always caused John to argue playfully with George.

“I’ll have a scotch and coke.” John said as he ordered a drink.

“Going for the hard stuff aren’t you Lennon?” George scoffed as he took a sip of his beer.

“What’s up with you anyway? I haven’t heard from you in a while.” Paul said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Well, you’re not going to believe this.” John said with a smirk.

“Try me.” Paul said.

“Well.” John said as he took a sip of his drink. “Priscilla’s pregnant.” 

George and Paul were silent.

“Priscilla?” George questioned.

“That’s the young bird I told ya Johnny had shacked up with.” Paul said as he hit George in the arm. “Anyway John, I told you she was.”

 _And there it is…._ John thought.

“”ow young?” questioned George. He had known about John’s previous affairs as he liked to think of them.

“16.” John said as he lit his cigarette.

“You cocked it up this time Johnny boy.” George said as he shook his head.

“Christ, Harrison. I know what I did.” John said snidely.

“We know you didn’t pull out, that’s for sure.” George said with a smirk.

“Okay, okay, you two.” Paul said as he tried to play mediator. “Honestly, she’s a very lovely girl.” Paul said kindly.

“Ta.” John responded.

“What are you going to do?” Paul questioned.

“I don’t know; marry her I suppose.” John said waving his hands around. “I was going to anyway; got her a ring an everything. I asked her to marry me the day before we found out.”

Just then a busty blonde woman walked into the pub. She had long hair down her back with set full bangs; a black bow was tied delicately to her teased up hair. 

John eyed the blonde for a few minutes while he ordered another drink, this time he made it a double. 

She had legs for days that were surrounded by black sheer stockings. She was dressed in a tight black dress that showed off her cleavage, very well.

John smiled toward her.

The blonde noticed and smiled back.

“’ere we are talking about your knocked up _girl bride_ and you’re ogling anything that has a twat.” George said with a scoff. 

“What do you care anyway?” John spat.

“George has a point you know. You can’t just do as you please anymore John. You have a fiancé to take care. Soon a baby.” Paul said finishing his first beer. “Soon a wife for that matter.”

John stood up, obviously feeling the effects of his drinks. “You’re not my mother Paul.” John said with a growl. 

Paul knew John was only being macho because George was around, but rather than fight it, he decided to let John go.

John approached the young blonde lady, drink in hand. Looking at her closely, he could tell she was older than Priscilla. 

“’Ello love.” He said with a smile.

“Hello.” She smiled sweetly.

“I’m John.” he said as he stirred his drink.

“Cynthia.” She said shyly.

“I’ve never seen you here before, do you come often?” John questioned, trying to make small talk. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down her chest as he tried to look into her shirt.

“No, this is my first time.” She smiled, “I’m not from around here.” She added.

“Oh? Where are you from?” John said as he sat next to her.

“Hoylake.” She replied. 

“Oh, the posh side of town ay Miss. Cynthia?” John joked. She was very attractive, her deep olive green eyes complimented her creamy completion. “Can I buy you a drink?” John asked. “I was just about to get another one meself.” John added.

“Sure, I would like that.” She said with a breathy voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul walked over to where John was chatting up with Cynthia. 

“I’m going to get going, George already left. You okay ‘ere?” Paul asked.

“This is Cynthia, she’s from Hoylake.” John said with a slight slur.

“Hello Cynthia.” Paul said, without giving her a chance to respond, Paul then turned toward John. “Have you spoken to your fiancé?” he said loud enough for Cynthia to hear.

John just starred silently back towards Paul, fully aware of what he was doing.

“You know, _the pregnant one_.” He added.

Cynthia turned white, “I think I better be going.” she said as she stood to walk away.

“What the fuck are you doing Paul?” John said as he grabbed the collar of Paul’s leather jacket.

“Saving your ass is what.” Paul said as he grabbed John’s hand, yanking it off his jacket.

John stared back at him.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough John?” Paul said. “Priscilla’s a good girl. Don’t fuck this up.” He said, hurt in is eyes.

It was then that John began to fall apart, Paul saw something he had ever seen in John’s eyes before. Tears.

“John, hey.” Paul said as his face softened; he then brought John in for a hug.

“Paulie.” John sobbed. “I’m so fucking scared.” He said, all his words jumbled together. 

“Hey, its okay to be scared.” Paul said as he made John sit down.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Priscilla, she looks at me as if I know all the answers. She needs me Paul. _She needs me_.” John said as he tried to dry his eyes. “Christ I’m so stupid. She’s a child. How could I do this to her. I love her Paul; she doesn’t deserve this.”

“John it’s a baby, not a fucking curse.” Paul said with a slight scoff.

“I don’t want to end up like my mum, running away from shit she couldn’t handle.” John said, sadness all over his face.

“Then stop yourself now.” Paul said, searching John’s eyes. “Go home to ‘er. She needs you John. I’ll tell ya what, she doesn’t need. This.” He said pointing between them two, “You pissed at three in the afternoon at some pub, crying your eyes out to your best mate.” 

“Ay Paulie.” John said as he got up, the two of them walked arm in arm out of the pub.

“C’mon. I’ll drop you off.” Paul said as he helped John into his car.

Upon dropping John off, Paul quickly left. He wasn’t about to stay around to witness the fight that may erupt between John and Priscilla. 

As John entered his flat, he was met with Priscilla’s angry eyes.

“John Lennon, where were you?” Priscilla said walking up to him, she could smell the alcohol on him right away. “My god, you’re drunk!”

John stumbled over to her, as he wrapped his arm’s around her, he squeezed her ass. “I love your ass; you know tha’?” he slurred. 

She tried to push him away from her, “John, we were supposed to get food.” She tried to explain.

John began to kiss her neck as he roughly cupped her tits, he took a deep breath as he took in her scent. “God you’re gorgeous.” He then backed up to look at her, “You’re too good for me Mummy.” He said with a smile. 

Priscilla smiled, “I guess we are getting take out tonight.” She said with a laugh. “C’mon Romeo, lets get you in bed.”

“Daddy likes where this is going.” He smiled as he stumbled down the hall, arm in arm with Priscilla. 

Priscilla then dropped John onto the bed.

“Oy my little girl is being rough with me eh?” he said as he began to sloppily shrug his jacket off. 

“No John, you need to sleep it off.” She said with a laugh as she tried to walk away.

John then put both his hands around her leg. With one strong pull she toppled toward him. “Don’t leave Daddy all alone.” He said with mock sadness. 

Priscilla began to straddle John around his waist. “And what does Daddy want me to do?” 

“Take care of this, Mummy.” He said as he placed her hand on the erection that was now hard in his pants.

“How do you want me to do that?” she said with a giggle.

“Fuck me Mummy, make me cum.” He said with a hiss. Priscilla then began to grind her hips against his. She leaned in to place seductive kisses on his lips, slowly fucking his mouth with her tongue.

“God your so dirty.” John sighed as he then began to rip at Priscilla’s clothing.

Soon, the two of them were undressed. 

John laid Priscilla on her back, he placed kisses down her chest, continuing down her stomach down toward her pussy. He glanced back at her in hopes to catch her eyes. As their locked eyes, John began to slowly lick her from the bottom to the top of her slit. 

Priscilla moaned loudly, “God Daddy.” She growled as she arched her back.

John began to fuck her with his tongue as she began to grind her hips in time. Her nipples hardened as she came closer to her climax.

“Fuck Johnny, I’m going to cum.” she screamed. John began to suck her juices down as her climax rippled throughout her body.

Without hesitation, John shoved his rock hard dick into her hot wet opening. Priscilla jumped slightly, still sensitive from her orgasm. 

“God Cilla, you’re still so tight.” He began to pant as he rode her hard and quick. 

Her tits bounced wildly as John trust powerfully into her.

With one last push, John came inside of her.

Pulling out a few seconds later, the two of them collapsed into a sweaty vibration of ecstasy. 

John began to close his eyes as Priscilla traced her fingertips along his face.

“I guess I’ll be getting dinner delivered.” Priscilla smiled.

-

After waiting for 4 whole days for Dr. Claudio to phone with the results of Priscilla’s test, he finally called the day before New Years Eve. 

John answered the phone.

“’Ello?” John said in his usual way.

“Hello Mr. Lennon, it’s Dr. Claudio.” John heard come from the other end on the phone. “Well, you are right. Priscilla is pregnant.” 

John was silent for a second, “That’s good news….”

“Judging by the levels of hCG in her urine I would say she is about… 2-3 weeks pregnant.” Dr. Claudio continued. “Which should place her due date around September, 15.”

John was in shock.

“Congratulations Mr. Lennon. Have Priscilla call her obstetrician first this after the new year to schedule her first ultra sound.” Dr. Claudio continued.

John still didn’t respond.

“Mr. Lennon?” the doctor questioned.

“Right thanks again. Happy New Year.” John said as he snapped out of it.

“Same to you, son.”

John then hung up. “Priscilla!!!” he shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

“Priscilla!” he said as he gave her a tight hug.

“Yes John. What are you so happy about?” she laughed.

“It’s official, you are pregnant.” John blurted out.

“Did the doctor call?” she asked with slight shock.

“Yes, yes. He called and said you were about two weeks pregnant. Your dude date should be September 15th Cilla.” John said excitedly.

“You sure seem excited.” She chuckled.

“Don’t be scared Priscilla. I mean it when I said I’m here for you.” He said as he kissed her lips softly. 

Priscilla smiled, “When we tell out children of our love story one day, how will they ever believe us when we tell them how fast we fell in love?” Priscilla said as she wrapped her arm’s around the back John’s neck, rocking her and John side to side. 

“What about the fact that I was your teacher?” he said as he raised his eyebrows.

“Or that you were a floozy?” she chucked.

“Floozy?” John said with a laugh. 

After a long passionate kiss, Priscilla broke the silence.

“Our story is kind of romantic.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah, it is.” John replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this is up on Wattpad; it's called A Darker Blue - my username is the same. I won't be positing it on here since it seems the entire work has done better on Wattpad :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
